Ripples in the Water
by LadyCizzle
Summary: An accident lands Special Agent Tim McGee in the hospital and fighting for his life. Will his team help bring the person responsible to justice while praying that they don't lose their friend in the process. Will contain slight McAbby
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. The name is LadyCizzle and I am new to NCIS fanfiction. For most people who don't know me I am however, not new to fanfiction itself writing for other shows like Scrubs, Psych, and Charmed just to name a few. So anyways a while ago I decided to start writing for NCIS fandom and tah-da, this story was born. This my first time posting in a long time so I'm really quite nervous but it's not going to keep me frome posting. I hope this story is like by people and if it's not, oh well. I'll survive.

**

* * *

Chapter One **

A slow light rain fell on the hood of Timothy McGee's Porsche as he drove down the dark and lonely highway. The soft sounds of Mozart filled his ears as he hummed along with the melody.

"Come on. Would you stop doing that."

Timothy slapped his sister's hand away from the radio for the third time only to have her laugh and try to change the station again. "Sarah I mean it."

"Oh come on Tim no one wants to listen to this crap."

"It's Mozart."

"It's boring and I want to listen to something else." she stubbornly replied as she finally pushed Tim's hand away from the radio and changed the station. "Ah there." she smiled at the sound of one of her favorite artist singing on the radio. "The soothing sounds of Justin Timberlake are the best way to end the perfect evening."

Tim laughed as his sister bobbed her head to he music. "If you say so."

"I do and I want to thank you once again for taking me that art gallery tonight. I had so much fun. I can't believe I actually got to meet the artist."

"Who knew he would be such a Deep Six fan?"

"I know right." laughed Sarah. "Sometimes I forgot that you're actually a famous author and not just my geeky, overbearing, nerve-racking older brother.

"Thank-you."

"You sir are welcome."

He shook his head and smirked as his sister continued to dance. After a few nudges from his sister to join her he did and the two of them were dancing along to the music blasting from the radio.

It was one of Timothy's favorite things in the world. Spend time with his younger sister instead of the people from his team. Not saying he didn't love his team members, he did. Even DiNozzo managed to become a good friend over the course of time the pair worked together. But still, it didn't compare spending time with the sister he rarely got a chance to see. With her school load and his work load it seemed almost impossible for the both of them to ever have a night free. Luckily for them the night the art gallery premiered the work of one of Sarah's favorite painters Tim jumped at the chance to request the Friday night off and take his sister to the gallery. The actual meeting with the painter was the icing on the cake that made both Tim and Sarah ecstatic about the evening. Now the night was coming to an end and the two probably would see each for weeks.

The song ended and went into a commercial break causing Sarah to turn down the radio. "Oh Timmy tonight has been so great I don't want it to end."

"I don't want it to either but don't worry, we'll do this again."

"Really, when?"

"Soon, I promise." Timothy grinned, reaching over and ruffling Sarah's hair.

"Hey, back off McGeek." She shooed his hand away and tried her best to smooth her hair. "Perfect hair as to stay perfect until the night is officially over.

Tim laughed loudly as he came to the red light and brought his car to a halt. Turning to smile at his sister, he patiently waited for the light to turn green and when it did he slowly crossed through the intersection.

"Tim watch out."

He was too busy looking straight ahead to notice the speeding car headed directly for him. Sarah's scream caught his attention but by them it was too late. The speeding car hit them at full impact on the driver's side.

It was as if time itself slowed down. The impact from the car forced Tim's small car to flip a few times before landing upside down. Glass shattered, metal bent, and airbags exploded as the two helpless bodies thrashed around until the car came to a complete stop. Pain radiated through Tim's entire body as his head slammed the back of his seat and his entire world faded to black.

A few moments passed before the airbags deflated themselves allowing Sarah to see her brother clearly for the first time. She could feel blood trickling down the side of her face as her ears rang loudly. Her entire body ached with pain but it stop her from reaching out to her brother who was lying unconscious. His face covered in blood and scratches, he lay slumped over the steering wheel. "Tim." she cried out in whisper form. "Tim wake up." He didn't move, no matter how hard she shook him. "Please Tim, wake up. You gotta wake up."

Still, he didn't respond and Sarah could feel her heart beating frantically. She was scared but she had to get her and her brother out of the car. For all she knew the gas line was leaking and close to exploding. With shaky hands she was able to unbuckle her seatbelt and removed it from around her body. Pushing and banging, she pried the door wide open and slowly crawled out of the car.

The car that hit them was nowhere to be found Sarah noticed as she crawled out onto the street. The rain had stopped but that was the least of Sarah's problems. She needed to get to the other side of the car where her brother was but her body thought otherwise. Weighed down by pain and weakness, Sarah couldn't bring herself to crawl any further much less stand. Instead she lied there on the ground silently sending out prayers to whoever was listening.

It was if her prayers were answered when she saw headlights coming in her direction. The car stopped quickly and a man and woman rushed over to help.

"Honey are you all right?" asked the middle-age woman as she came to Sarah's side. "Can you hear me?"

Sarah turned over on her side and tried to sit up. "Please, help my brother." she cried softly, tears flooding her eyes for the first time since the accident. "He's hurt and he needs help."

"My husband, Shawn will help your brother and we called 911 so you can relax."

"I can't relax." Sarah screeched as she tried to sit up again and once again failed. "I have to make sure he's all right. His name is Tim and he works for NCIS and he's a Special Agent and he…he's-" She suddenly found it hard to breath and the darkness surrounding her. Sarah tried her best to fight it but it was a losing battle and soon, like her brother, her world faded to black.

* * *

Also for those who don't know me I am known as the queen of cliffhangers. That means that sometimes the chapters to my stories just like this, leaving you on the edge of your seat until the next time I post. Until then, toodles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Hey guys did you miss me. I know it's been awhile but I'm here today to give you all another chapter of this thing I call a story. I hope you didn't have to wait long. If you did I'm sorry and I'm doing the one thing I can to make it up to you. I hope it was worth the wait and I hope you can't wait to read more. Wow, I sure did use hope alot in this intro. I hope you all don't mind. Well that's enough talking on my end, I'm going to let you read this chapter. Well after the disclaimer of course. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs sat in his basement slowly sipping coffee out of his cup. It was late, almost eleven thirty and Jethro was still wide-awake and working on his boat. Taking another sip, he put down the cup and picked up a sander.

He let out a growl when he phone began to ring on the counter behind him. Grumbling to himself, he snatched the phone and flipped it open. "This better be important."

"Um…sorry but is this Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS."

"What do you think?"

"You're right sir, I'm sorry but my name is Detective Phillip Morrison of MPD and I was told to contact you."

Jethro let out a frustrated sigh as the man on the phone stopped talking. "About what exactly." he replied, agitated by the conversation.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Detective Morrison said through the phone. "It's been a long couple of days but I digress. I'm calling in response to a hit a run accident that happened a half an hour ago. It involved one your agents, Special Agent Timothy McGee."

He sucked in a deep shaky breath before speaking again. "Continue."

"It appears that Mr. McGee and his sister were crossing an intersection when the vehicle belonging to Mr. McGee was struck by another car. Their car flipped a few times before landing upside down. When the paramedics and I arrived on the scene Mr. McGee was unconscious while his sister demanded we call you and send her brother to Bethesda seeing as how he works for the Navy."

"What's their status?"

"Miss. McGee was conscious when the paramedics arrived and was also taken to Bethesda. She refused to be separated from her brother."

"And Timothy McGee, what's his status?"

"At this time I do not know but when I arrived I would say not good. The car is completely totaled and-"

Gibbs knew that the pause wasn't good. A pause meant that the Detective wanted to say something terrible he just didn't know how. It was something Gibbs didn't have time for, especially not when one his own was in trouble. "Detective I don't have all damn night. Tell me how my agent is doing."

"He wasn't breathing by the time the paramedics arrived and to be honest it doesn't look good."

"That is unacceptable." Gibbs hissed as he let out a breath that he hadn't known he was holding. Slamming the phone shut, he shoved it deep into his pocket and raced up the stairs.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo chuckled softly as he fumbled with the keys to his apartment. Lucky for him and rest of the team they were granted the entire weekend off since work was slow and they didn't have current cases.

"Hurry up Tony." the gorgeous blonde behind whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I really want to see want to see the inside of your place. Especially the bedroom."

"I bet you do." Tony grinned happily, finally turning the lock and pushing open his front door. "Welcome to casa de la Tony. I hope it's everything you dreamed of."

"Oh don't worry, I think it will be."

They walked inside, smiling at one another as Tony closed the door. Once it was closed, he turned on the lights and took off his jacket. He made his way to the kitchen while his date made herself comfortable on the sofa.

"So Dana, could I interest you in something to drink. Maybe a glass of red wine perhaps."

Dana stood up and smiled, making her way to the kitchen. "That would be perfect."

He opened the refrigerator and pulled out a glass of red wine. Tony reached into the drawer to pull out the corkscrew when his cell phone began ringing.

"Tony I thought you said I would have all your attention tonight." Dana pouted as she watched Tony pull his phone out of his pocket.

"I promise you will." Tony chuckled until he checked the caller ID and realized it was Gibbs calling him. Knowing he couldn't ignore it, he flipped it open and answered. "Hey boss what's up?"

Jethro was in his car speeding down the highway when he decided to call the rest of the team. He momentarily thought to keep the news of McGee's accident to himself but immediately threw the thought out of his mind. If anyone found it, he knew and didn't tell them he would never be forgiven. He then decided to call Tony first.

Taking a deep breath, he waited for someone to pick up before exhaling and speaking. "I need you to meet me at Bethesda."

"Right now…but I thought we didn't have to work tonight." Tony replied, opening the bottle and winking at Dana. "Unless I was wrong but I don't think I am."

"This has nothing to do with work DiNozzo, it's personal."

"Boss I don't understand-"

"Tony please just shut the hell up and listen." Gibbs found himself yelling through the phone as he made another sharp turn.

He caught the bottle before it had a chance to slip from his hands. Sure he heard Gibbs yell at him before, even hitting him on the back of the head but call him by his first name. That was very unusual. Placing the bottle on the counter, he held the phone in his hand. "I'm sorry boss I'm shutting up now."

He took another deep breath, scaring Tony even more. "I need you to meet me at Bethesda because that's where McGee is. There's been an accident."

"Boss-"

"Him and Sarah were driving when they were hit by another car. I just got the call a few minutes ago and I'm on my way there now."

"Okay boss I'll be there." Tony replied, all ready heading towards the door. "I'm leaving right now. Have you called Ziva and Abby."

"Ziva's my next call but I want you to pick up Abby. I would call Abby and tell her myself but she shouldn't be driving and well Ziva, I don't think Abby could handle her driving right now."

He paused for a moment and let out a very shaking breath. "Before I go can you at least tell how they are."

"From what I was told Sarah's fine."

"And McGee."

"I don't know."

"I'm on my way."

With shaking hands, he closed his phone for the first time since the phone call looked at his date. "I'm sorry." he whispered as he picked up his keys from the counter and made his way over to the door. "I have to go. It's an emergency."

"But what about me. How am I supposed to get home?" Dana scoffed as she stood up.

Tony pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed the woman a few crumpled bills. "Here, here's thirty dollars. Call a cab and you can wait until it comes or not. I don't know-"

Dana lost her frown when she saw the scared look on her date's face. Now was not the time for her bitchiness. "Hey, is everything all right."

"I don't know." Tony answered honestly as he walked out the door.

* * *

No real cliffhanger at the end of this chapter but I can't promise you there won't be more. Hope you liked it and have a great day. Peace


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Hello everyone I'm back once again and I know you missed me but today I bring you chapter three. In other words the wait is over, well at least for now it is. Anyways no time for talking so heres Chapter Three. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show. **

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Abby Scuito was in the bathroom putting on the final touches of her make-up when there was a knock at her door. Looking at the digital clock she saw that it was close to midnight and she would have to leave soon if she wanted to be at the club on time. Jumping happily, she smacked her lips together and made her way to her door.

Opening the door she was shocked to see Tony running his fingers through his hair. "Tony what are you doing here?"

"Abby I need you to come with me."

Abby immediately began shaking her head and backing away from the door. "Oh no, if this is about a case I'm not coming in, at least not now. This is my first night off in weeks and the last thing I am going to do is spend it in the lab. I'm off to party the night away."

Tony walked through the door and grabbed by the shoulders, spinning her around. "Abby please listen." he replied sternly. "That's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here if not to tell me we have a new case." She waited for a response but one never came. That's when Abby noticed for the sadness in Tony's voice and the somber expression on his face. That was when she knew something was wrong. "Tony what is it."

"Abby-"

"Is it Gibbs?" she asked frantically, all ready shaking. "Please tell me it's not Gibbs. I don't think I could handle it being Gibbs again."

"No." whispered Tony. "It's not Gibbs."

"Then who. You're here and you said it's not Gibbs so it has to be Ziva. Ziva or McGee." Her eyes widened with realization as Tony flinched at the use of Tim's name. "It's Timmy isn't it."

All Tony could do is nod as tears sprung from Abby's eyes.

"No. Please God no. This can't be happen, this cannot be happening." she cried as she combed her hair with her fingers. "Timmy can't be hurt because I just spoke to him earlier this afternoon and he was fine. What happened?"

"He was crossing an intersection when he was hit by another vehicle on the driver side."

"Oh God, oh god-"

"McGee was taken to Bethesda but we don't know his status." Tony said in a raspy breath. His voice deepened as he prepared to say the next part. "Abs…it doesn't look good."

"We have to go right now." Nodding her head, she raced to her bedroom and gathered all her things. She threw them all in her purse and rushed back to the living room. "Well then what are we waiting for we have to go now Tony. Right now."

Tony remained quiet as Abby tried to run past him and out the door. Before she could he reached out and pulled her into his arms. She struggled against the hold until finally give in and allowing Tony to hold her as she cried.

"Why Tim." she cried, eyes full of tears and mascara running down her face. "All he ever tries to do is help people and this is how he's repaid. Being killed by some maniac driver."

Suddenly Tony felt his whole body stiffened as he pulled away from Abby. Holding tightly onto her arms, he face turned stern as he stared at her. "Don't say that." Tony hissed with a demanding tone. "Do not say that."

"Tony-"

"McGee's not going to die and do you want to know why. Because I don't give him permission to die and leave us. And neither does Sarah, Ziva, and definitely not Gibbs. None of us give Tim permission to die, do you Abby."

"No."

"Then that's that. Probie's going to live because we said so. Now, lets get to the hospital okay."

"Okay." answered Abby, wiping her eyes and face. "Let's go check on our Timmy."

"Yeah, let's go." Tony smiled for the first time since he received the news about Timothy's accident.

* * *

Sarah McGee yanked the IV out of her arm for the second time since arriving to the hospital. She was desperately trying to find what room her brother was in as well as his condition but no one wanted to help her. Instead the staff was trying their best to keep her locked down in the room.

Just like last time a nurse rushed into the room before she had a chance to escape. "Miss McGee." the nurse sighed and rushed over to the bed. "Not this again." she whispered under her breath.

"Hey back off Nurse Landon." she hissed as she tired to stand up. She left hand was bandage due to a sprained wrist so she used her right hand to pull herself up. "I told you last time I don't need this. I need to find my brother. His name is Timothy McGee."

"It's Lacey and I know what his name is ma'am." the nurse sighed, trying to force Sarah to sit back down on the bed. "You only yelled it to me several times since you've been here."

"Then get off your ass and tell me where he is."

"Miss-"

"No, you don't understand." snapped Sarah as she back up and made her way around the nurse. "I was there, with him when that bastard rammed into us and caused my brother to stop breathing. Did you hear that, wasn't breathing and now I'm here at the hospital. The exact place he is and no, no damn body will tell me where he is. Well screw that. If you won't help me I will find him myself."

"But you're not supposed to be walking on your own." the nurse yelled.

Sarah ignored whatever the nurse said and slowly made her way down the hallway. It still hurt to move, her legs and head especially but she had to find her brother. To hell with her own pain. Using the wall for support she slowly and painfully made her way to the information desk. Finally she made it to the desk to find another nurse sitting behind the desk. "Please can you help me?"

The nurse looked up at Sarah with a concerned look on her face. "How may I help you ma'am?"

"This is how you can help me. I'm looking for my brother, Timothy McGee. He was brought here about fifteen minutes ago as a victim of a car accident. He was hurt really badly and I just want to know what's going on with him but no one will tell me where he is. That's all I want to know." By the time she finished pleading her eyes were once again filled with tears.

The tears were enough for the nurse to take pity on Sarah as she gave the young woman a nod. "You said Timothy McGee." she asked as she began looking for his chart.

"Yes, that's his name."

"Okay." she responded and continued to search for the agent's information.

Sarah smiled faintly at the nurse's offer to help. She tried to keep her balance steady but found herself leaning partly on the counter as the pain in her wrist and head escalated.

"Are you all right."

"I'm fine." she hissed in pain. "I just need to find out where my brother is."

"There she is."

Sarah looked over her shoulder to see Nurse Lacey and the doctor that treated her heading towards her. She pushed herself upright and glared at both of them. "Unless you're here to tell me where Tim is I think you should leave me alone."

"Miss McGee I know you are concerned about your brother and trust me he is getting the best treatment possible but you need to start thinking about your health."

"I'm fine."

"You're not fine." the doctor replied back as he made his way over to Sarah. "You're suffering from a mild concussion and perhaps a series of other medical problems that could turn serious if you don't take care of yourself. You have to get back to your room."

Sarah ran her fingers through her hair as she began backing away from the nurses' station. "I said I'm fine you idiot." she yelled at the doctor. "Don't you understand when someone tells you their fine."

"Miss McGee please-"

"No!" she yelled at the doctor again. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where my brother is now. Right now dammit or I swear to God my foot will be so far up your ass-"

"Sarah McGee."

Sarah, the doctor, and everyone else in the area turned around to see an angry but concerned looking Jethro Gibbs. She didn't say anything, instead she slowly made her way over to Gibbs and once there simply stood in front of him. After a moment of silence she finally found herself able to speak. "Agent Gibbs, I-"

He simply opened his arms and allowed the young woman to collapse in them. She cried while he stroked the back of her head. "Shh." he whispered softly. "It's going to be okay."

"I don't know anything. They won't tell me anything and I don't know what to do…and I'm scared. I'm so scared Agent Gibbs." she sobbed in his arms.

_"Me too." _Gibbs though to himself as he continued comforting Sarah.

**

* * *

**

Once again no cliff hanger but are you totally loving badass Sarah. I know I am.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: I'm here today with Chapter four so you don't have to be sad anymore. I don't know when I'll be posting again since I'll be extremely busy these next two weeks but I swear I will try to post again soon. Don't be mad. Now go on and read, you know you want to.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show. **

* * *

**Chapter Four

* * *

**

It took much coaxing but Gibbs was finally able to convince Sarah to go back to her room and follow the doctor's orders. There still hadn't been any word on Tim's condition and the rest of the team was nowhere to be found. No soon than the thought left Gibbs's head he walked out of Sarah's room to see Ziva racing down the hall.

"Gibbs I got here as soon as I could." Ziva stated, taking multiple breaths as she waited for her breathing to regulate. She was all the way across town and asleep when Gibbs called her with the news about McGee's accident. Getting out of bed, she threw on the first thing she could found and the usual forty-minute drive quickly turned into twenty-five as she sped to the hospital. "How is McGee?"

"I don't know yet." he answered. "No body knows yet."

"How can no one not know how he is? Where is his doctor?"

"I don't know that either."

"Unacceptable. If they will not tell you anything then I will go find a doctor, make them talk, and find out exactly what is going on." she stated with determination in her eyes and voice. Before she had a chance to walk away, however, Gibbs grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

"I think it would be best if you stay here with Sarah."

"Sarah-"

"She's not doing so well and I need someone here to keep an eye out on her. Make sure she doesn't try to run off, again."

"But then who will find the doctor."

"I will."

"Very well then." replied Ziva, giving Gibbs a head nod before clearing her throat. "I will stay with Sarah while you go find some who can help." She didn't say anything else as she went into the room and over to Sarah. She didn't know much about Sarah but she was McGee's sister and that made her important. Standing at the foot of the bed, she slowly made her way over to Sarah and gave the young woman a hug. "Everything is going to be all right." she whispered with hopes of convincing Sarah at the same time trying to convince herself.

* * *

He stormed off down the hall and back to the nurse's station where the same nurse who tried to help Sarah still sitting there. Not wanting to waste any more time, he simply walked up to the counter and banged his hands on it. "My name is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and I need to talk to a doctor now about how my agent is doing."

The nurse jumped, clearly shaken but nevertheless stood up before speaking. "I thought you might be coming back so I took the liberty to ask around about Mr. McGee."

"And-"

"First off I want to say that it is against hospital policy to divulge patient's information to someone other than a family member but seeing as how you're with NCIS I think I can forget that rule."

"It's best you do." he smirked at the nurse's observation skills. "Continue."

"When he was picked up he wasn't breathing but the paramedics were able to revive him. We then found that Mr. McGee is suffering from multiple contusions over his entire body but that's the worst part." the woman answered sadly. "He has several broken ribs, fractured left his arm in two places and broken his left leg, a punctured lung, and severe internal hemorrhaging which has caused him to lose a vast amount of blood. As of now he's in emergency surgery and the doctor's are trying their best to find the cause of with hopes he won't bleed to death." She paused for a moment and took a deep but needed breathe. "I'm sorry Agent Gibbs but there's more."

He knew it would get worse before it got any better. "How bad?"

"His doctors also believe that there might be some brain swelling and or bleeding but they won't know for sure until they do a CAT scan and a MRI. Which they can't do until Mr. McGee is stable enough."

"And if there is some brain swelling or bleeding, what then?"

"If there's swelling or bleeding the on-call neurosurgeon will have to drill into his brain and relieve the pressure before it has a chance to build up and cause him to bleed out."

"Okay, okay miss-"

"Nurse Tevealer."

"Okay nurse Tevealer what are my agent's chances he makes it out of this thing alive."

"Right now Mr. McGee has about a forty percent survival rate that goes up every hour he's not in surgery. Still, it's not enough and I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't tell you to prepare for the worse."

* * *

The room was dark except for the dim desk lamp sitting in front of him. Shining a light on his paperwork as he tried to finish it all. Taking off his glasses, he let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. It was close to midnight and the man was completely exhausted but he couldn't dare go to bed. Not when the company's budget was due and there was other work that needed more revising. Sighing again, he chalked it up to being responsible and slipped his glasses back on his face.

Suddenly, he was jarred out of his thoughts when the door to his study was forced open and the sight of a tattered young man appeared. His clothes were wrinkled but intact while his face told a different story. Different shades and shapes of bruises were everywhere on his face and well as smudges of dried blood. Even his lips were smudged with blood. He dropped his pen on the desk and immediately rose from his chair. Slowly, he made his way to the young man and stared at him confused. "Son, what are you doing here?"

The man looked up, eyes red and diluted, and bit hard down onto his bottom lip. "Dad…I need help." he stuttered in response. "I did something bad."

"B.J what did you do?"

"I was driving and I hit someone with my car-"

"Wait you were driving. You don't have a car."

"I borrowed Kyle's car all right." yelled B.J as began pacing the floor. "I knew you wouldn't let me get another car, not after what happened to the last one so I asked Kyle to borrow his. He didn't want to but I convinced him to let me because I told him I would be careful with it."

"Why did you need the car?"

"Why does it matter."

"It matters."

"No it doesn't. It doesn't fucking matter." B.J. yelled at his father before picking up the vase next to the wall and throwing it on the floor. "All that matters is that you have to help me."

His son was high, he knew it. Reaching out, he grabbed his son by the arms and pulled him closer to him trying to calm him down. "All right, I'll help you but you have to tell me exactly what happened."

B.J. shook his head in agreement and he sniffed loudly. "I was driving, and I thought…I thought the light was green but it wasn't and I hit a car."

"Who did you hit?"

"I don't know, some guy. I hit my head on the steering wheel and blacked out for a second."

"Are you hurt?"

"I just have a slight headache but I'm not hurt bad or anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm fucking sure dad." he hissed. "It was only for a few seconds and then I came to and I looked at the car. Nobody inside the car was moving and I got really scared so…I drove off."

This time he found himself yelling in response. "What! You drove off. Are you insane? It is illegal for you to leave the crash sight."

"Don't you think I know that? I do but I was scared and I didn't know what else to do." By this time B.J was no longer pacing the floor. Instead he was standing still and staring at his father with pleading eyes. "Please dad, help me. I don't want to go to jail."

"You won't son and I will help you but you will have to do everything I tell you to."

B.J. sniffed. "I will dad, I swear to God I will just please help me."

"Okay but not tonight. Tonight you go to your old room and go to sleep. Tomorrow you will go to our cabin in the woods and stay there until I tell you it's safe to come back. I will handle the rest."

* * *

Sarah sat up in her bed, her knees to her chest and head in her lap, as she cried while listening to Gibbs describe her brother's situation. She knew when she looked at him trapped in the car it was bad but she never would've imagined anything like this.

Forty percent chance of survival rate. That wasn't enough. She lived with Timothy and numbers for her entire life and forty percent was nowhere near enough of a chance.

She wanted to yell, scream at anybody who would listen but she couldn't. No, all Sarah could do was cry at the possibility that she might lose her big brother.

Timothy. The brainy one, the resourceful one. The one who could pull a computer apart, rebuild it, and rewire the entire network to hack into the CIA if he wanted to without leaving a trace of evidence behind. And if he was a criminal destroy the system entirely.

But he wasn't. He was too nice for that. He was the one everyone went to for advice. His shoulders was the one she cried on when Bobby Taylor broke up with her to date her then best friend April Stine. His arms held her while she slept when she was afraid of the bogeyman under her bed. She was on his doorstep when she found herself covered in blood with no memory of the past few hours, willing to put his life and career on the line for her. No matter what she did he was there for her. Ready to fight and defend her at all cost.

Now the doctors wanted her to believe that he was going to die. No. She wouldn't believe it. Her last memory of him would not be seeing him covered in blood, unconscious, not breathing. She was not going to be the one to tell her parents that their son was dead. She was not going to be standing a tombstone with her brother's name written across it while she placed flowers in front of it. Sarah refused to lose her brother to some bastard who didn't have the decency to stop. Tim was not going to die, not if she had anything to do with it.

"No." she found herself hissing loudly as she opened her eyes.

Ziva who was sitting beside her in a chair looked over at her with confusion. "Sarah, what is it?"

"No!" she screamed again. "He can't die, I refuse to let him die."

"He's not going to die." the dark haired Mossad agent nodded in complete agreement. She too, refused someone she cared about was going to die in such a tragic way. Reaching over, she grabbed Sarah's hand and held it tightly. "Sarah listen to me. Timothy is not going to die." she stated firmly. "He is not going to die."

"No, he's not going to die."

"No he isn't."

Gibbs watched the two silently comfort each other and decided he needed another coffee. Quietly, he exited the room just in time to see Tony and a smeared face Abby running down the hall and to the room.

"Gibbs." Abby screeched as she threw herself into the older agent's arms. Tears all ready streaming down his face. "How's Timmy. Please tell me he's okay."

"He's in surgery." he whispered loudly for both Abby and Tony to hear. "As of now he's hanging in there."

"But-"

"No buts Abs. He's hanging in there."

All she could do is nod and wipe the fallen tears from her cheeks. "Is Sarah okay?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself? I think she could use you."

"Okay."

He watched as she disappeared into the room all ready occupied by Ziva and Sarah and sit on the bed beside the young woman. No words were exchanged as Abby pulled Sarah into a breathtaking hug and softly stroking her hair.

Tony gave a quick smile to Gibbs and prepared to go into the room as well but stopped when he realized that Gibbs wasn't going back in. "You coming back in Boss."

"I was going to get some coffee."

"Mind if I come with you. I don't know about you but being surrounded by three emotional women right now is not my idea of fun." Tony tried to chuckle but it died quickly in his throat. "I'm sorry Boss."

"It's okay Tony. Why do you think I'm getting coffee?"

This time Tony did chuckle at Gibbs statement and followed the man down to where the vending machines were located. After a few moments of silence Tony spoke. "By the way sorry we're late getting here. There was an accident." He paused for a second before clearly his throat and speaking again. "There was an accident on the main road and then when we got here the nurse didn't want to let us up. Seeing as how we're not exactly supposed to be here but Abby…well became Abby and the woman let us through and here we are. Going to get coffee while McGee is hanging on by a thread."

Gibbs stopped and turned around and looked at Tony, this time really looking at him. Underneath that calm and playful demeanor lied a man who was shaking with fear. It was same look he saw in Ziva and he couldn't help but feel proud of the bond the team had created.

"McGee's going to be okay."

"I know you spared Abby the truth because you were afraid she couldn't handle it but I can. How bad is McG…Tim?"

He knew he couldn't lie to Tony. "They say he's only got about a forty percent chance to survive and they don't think he will."

"But what about you." Tony whispered. "Do you think they're right?"

"Does it really matter what I think?"

"Yes." Tony said quickly without thinking. "It matters a lot to me because you and your gut, they're usually always right. So if you say that Tim's going to be okay then I have no choice but to believe that McGee's going to make it."

He stared at Tony, eyes firm and strong as he reached around and softly slapped Tony on the back on the head. Tony winched slightly but continued to remain completely still. "McGee's going to be okay. Got that DiNozzo."

Tony smiled and nodded his head. "Yes Boss. I understand fully."

"Good." Gibbs replied sternly. "Now, lets go get that coffee."

All fear seemed to leave Tony's body as he once again began following the lead agent down to the vending area. Tony now believe that everything was going to be okay, because Gibbs said so. "Thanks Boss." he thought to himself as the pair turned the corner.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Poor team. Next chapter will be from Tim's POV. Happy Holidays


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: I'm back with another chapter but I have to warn you, it is short but it is basically a filler chapter. Don't worry though because the rest of my chapters will be longer I swear. Now on to the reading.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show. **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

He didn't know where he was. All he knew was his body hurt all over. He couldn't move nor could he speak. All he could do was lie there, wherever there was.

Taking a hurtful breath, he tasted the bitterness of blood in his mouth as the steady sounds of beeping brought him back from the darkness. That's when he remembered leaving the art gallery. Laughing with his sister in the car while she played with the radio. Coming to the light and then hearing his sister scream before he was overwhelmed by the darkness.

Trying desperately to open his eyes Tim realized he couldn't. Something was making them to heavy for him to move. He wanted to panic but that was also he found hard to do.

His thoughts continued to jumble around in his head. Something happened, something bad happened to him and to…to Sarah. He couldn't remember if she was okay. If she'd gotten out okay.

Oh God. Please let Sarah be okay. It didn't matter if he survived this or not as long as his sister was all right. If she was okay then he would be okay.

Timothy could hear someone talking over him. Whispering words he couldn't fully understand. What were they doing, he didn't know but he knew had to get out. He had to get to Sarah, make sure she was okay.

All thoughts of Sarah disappeared when suddenly it was if he his heart was about to burst out of his chest as it became harder to breath. He tried to fight it but the darkness was too strong and once more he found himself succumbing to it.

"Doctor Mitchum his heart rate is dropping."

"No, no not now. We're almost there. I cannot lose him now."

"He's not breathing, he's going into cardiac arrest."

"Dammit we're losing him. Ember start CPR, Samuels get me the defibrillator and paddles stat."

"Here are the paddles doctor."

"Ember move. Charge it up to one fifty. Clear."

"Still nothing."

"Two hundred. Clear."

"Still no pulse ma'am."

"Dammit Agent McGee. Don't give up on me now. Charge it to three hundred and give me a shot of Epi."

"But doctor-"

"Just do it Samuels."

"Sorry, doing it now doctor. Charging to three hundred."

"Three hundred. Clear."

* * *

Two and a half hours later. That's how long the team sat in Sarah's room waiting for news about Tim when the doctor came into the room. Her scrubs covered in blood, she pulled off her masked and looked around the room.

There sat five people, each with looks of worry and fear in their eyes as they stared at her. Each shaken to the core as they waited whatever news she had for them. It was one of the worst and best parts about her job. Taking a deep breath, she took another step into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Are you all here on behalf of Timothy McGee?"

She received somber head nods from all five people and proceeded to take another breath. "My name is Doctor Ava Mitchum and I am the one who operated on Mr. McGee. I just would like to say that my staff and I, we did the best we could but there were some complications."

* * *

Not a doctor, just watch alot of medical dramas. And please don't hate me for the cliffhanger it had to happen


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Back with the longer chapter I promised and now we get to find out how Tim really is. Hope you aren't scared to find out. However please remember I am not a doctor and I've never been seriously hurt so I don't know how long it actually takes to recover from accidents like this. I just copy what I see on television. Now go, read.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show. **

* * *

**Chapter Six

* * *

**

Sarah squeezed Ziva and Abby's hands tightly as she awaited the news from the doctor. _"This is it." _each woman thought to herself as they closed their eyes.

Tony rose from the chair and dropped his arms to his side. Curling his hands into a very tight fist he stood, impatiently waiting for the doctor to speak. _"This is it."_

Gibbs just stood there, hands in his pocket as he waited for the doctor to them the truth about his agent. _"This is it."_

_"This is it." _Ava thought to herself before she began speaking. "While we were searching for the source of the internal bleeding Mr.-"

"Agent." Tony found himself saying aloud. "Special Agent McGee."

"Right I'm sorry, Special Agent McGee went into cardiac arrest."

Sarah began shaking, not wanting to hear anymore. "No." she cried to herself. "This cannot be happening."

"And it took a few moments but we were able to successfully revive him. After which we found the source of his bleeding, his spleen which we have removed. While he was under we were also able to set his arm, his leg, ribs and his punctured lung. As of right now he is on a ventilator to help him breathe."

Everyone, even Gibbs let out a breath they hadn't known they were holding. Tony and Gibbs rejoiced silently, stealing glances at each other. Abby and Sarah embraced in a hug while Ziva kissed her Star of David necklace she held between her fingers.

"So he's alive." Sarah asked happily as she let go of Abby. "My brother's alive."

"Yes Miss McGee he is, in critical condition and I must warn you he isn't out of the woods just yet. We still believe that there is some swelling in his brain that we have to relieve but we can't. At least not yet, seeing as how he already went into cardiac arrest twice we don't think his heart will be able to handle it." Ava replied softly. "Once we feel he is strong enough Dr. Harmon, our neurosurgeon will relieve the pressure on his brain which will lower the swelling. I must warn you that there are certain risk factors involved in any type of surgery involving the brain. Memory loss, loss of function in the limbs-"

Sarah just shook her head. "I don't care. Just do what you have to do, everything you have to do to save Tim. Please, that's all I want."

"Very well." She gave the team a bright, hopeful smile before turning around and placing her hand on the knob.

"Wait!" Abby yelled before the doctor had a chance to leave. She waited for the woman to turn around before speaking again. "Before you go is it okay if we see him."

"He's currently in a private room in ICU area awaiting his surgery and only family members are allowed to see him."

Tony took a step forward towards the doctor. "We are his family." he replied with a stern tone but heartfelt smile. "All of us. One big happy McGee family."

Ava didn't argue. She knew it was a battle she would most definitely not win so instead she simply gave them a nod. "Very well. He's in room 404 and please, only two members at a time for no more than ten minutes." That was all she said before grabbing the knob again and this time leaving the room. Once outside she gave her own sigh of relief, happy to have good news to give to the family. She made her way back to her office when she saw a yellow folder sitting on her desk. Picking it up, she flipped through it and realized what exactly she was looking at. "Damn." was her only thought as she threw the folder down.

* * *

"I can stay out here if you want me too."

Ziva looked over at Sarah, hand nervously on the doorknob in front of her. After decided who should go see McGee first when Tony suggest Ziva go with Sarah while he went with Abby. That way each woman had someone there as a pillar of support. Ziva agreed, knowing that Sarah would need someone strong to support her, emotional and possibly physically.

"No." Sarah replied defiantly, shaking her head. "I need someone in there with me when I see him."

Ziva reached over and grabbed Sarah's hand while she used the other one to open the door.

The room slightly was dark but filled with the sounds from different machines. The constants beeps coming from the heart monitor was Sarah's concern as she made her way over to the bed. Ziva stood by the door patiently waiting for her time and giving Sarah the privacy she deserved.

Grabbing a chair, she pulled it up closer to the bed and grabbed her brother's un-bandaged hand. "Hey there Timothy. I don't know if you can hear me right now but I just want to tell you that when you get out of this hospital I am so kicking your butt. Yes I am and do you want to know why, for officially scaring the living daylights out of me. How could ever think I could live my life without you, my big brother. I can't and neither can mom or dad or anyone else that knows and loves you. So you have to do this. You have to get through this surgery and get better or else I'm going to harass you till you do. And you know I can, I mean after all I am your litter sister. It's in the job description to pester, harass, and humiliate you every chance I get."

By the time she was finished with her speech her eyes were filled with fresh tears. They were sliding down her face as she leaned forward and placed a lovingly kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

She took a deep breath and stood up. Sarah turned to see Ziva staring at the two of them with misty eyes. She didn't know much about the other woman except she worked with Tim, was a Mossad agent, and could probably kill someone with her bare hands. Facts she'd gotten from the book but in the past few hours she was learning more. Ziva was smart, resilient, but kind and very caring. Holding her hand when she needed the extra stability. Calming her down when all she wanted to do was freak out. Sarah could see why her brother liked her so much.

"Um Ziva."

"Yes."

"I'm finished talking to Tim so you could talk to him, if you want."

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah. I mean he's your friend right."

"Yes. Yes he is." she said without hesitation, remembering all the times he was there to help her with her problems. Consol her when she needed someone to talk too and staying in touch with her after she was sent back to Israel.

"Then go ahead. I'm going to stand outside for a bit-"

"Oh no, you don't have to-"

"I want to." Sarah quickly said, finishing the conversation. "I really want to."

Ziva flashed Sarah a grateful smile and made her way over to the bed while Sarah made her way to the door. She paused for a second, turning back in time to see Ziva taking a seat. "Hey Ziva."

"Yes Sarah."

"I just want to say thank-you. For keeping me from going insane."

"I only did what McGee would have wanted me to do. You are his sister and important to him. I am simply honoring him by taking care of you."

"You're a good friend." she smiled in response before she opened the door and walked out of it.

* * *

Ziva waited until she heard the door click shut before she looked down at Timothy. Her eyes glanced over the different tubes and machines his body was attached to in an effort to keep him alive. Her Mossad training taught her to never show emotion but seeing McGee lying in the bed made it hard. He was her friend and she hated seeing him in his current condition. Wanting to be strong for Sarah and the other members of the team was the only thing keeping back the tears.

Slowly, she reached out and grabbed the same hand Sarah was previously holding. "Hello McGee." she whispered, smiling. "I just want you that I am here for you and I am praying for your well being, everyone is. I also hope that we are the ones who find the bastard that did this to you. I promise you, once I am done with him there will be nothing left."

Leaning forward, she whispered a Hebrew prayer in his ear and kissed both sides of his cheek before standing back up and exiting the room. She found Sarah outside the door, waiting for her. "I am ready if you are."

"I'm ready but before we go back please tell me you threatened to kill the son of a bitch who hit us."

Ziva smirked and cocked her head to the side. "I may have said something along those lines yes."

"Good." smiled Sarah in approval. Holding out her arm, she waited for a few moments for Ziva to grab hold. She didn't have to wait long as the Israeli woman looped her arm through hers and the two of them walked down the quiet corridor.

* * *

Don't you love deadly Ziva. I would so want her to be my kick ass best friend. She makes me feel safe. Hope you liked it and until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Hello to all. I'm back with another fabulous update if I do say so myself. Hope you weren't scared. I would never keep you guys waiting long if I have anything to do with. This chapter, happily is longer than the others so that should make you feel good. Well, enough talking more reading. Peace.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show. **

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Abby Scuito bounced around Timothy's room as soon she entered it. "Do you have any idea what you've put me through tonight Timmy. There I was on my way to one fabulous underground party when Tony shows up at my door with the news that you've been hurt. Well of course I dropped everything and got here as soon as I could because I knew you needed me."

She stopped pacing, paused, and looks down at the bed. Her heart sunk deeper when she saw the true state he was in. To Abby, Tim looked broken. The tubes, the machines, the blood, and bandages. It was a look she never wanted to see him in, a look she always feared whenever they were working a big case.

When she first found out he wanted to be a field agent a part of her thought he was joking. He didn't look like field agent material to her. No he was smart, super smart who everything about everything. Tim belonged behind a computer, not behind a gun. But there he was, everyday doing his best and fighting to put the bad guys away.

"And you do a great job too." she admitted out loud. The heart monitor beeped in response as she finally took a seat. "You do a really great job because you're smart with the biggest most kindest heart I've ever seen but you're tough when you need to be. And you don't limit yourself. You go after your dreams whether it's graduating from MIT or John Hopkins, or becoming a NCIS field agent or publishing a book, you do it and that's probably the reason why I love you."

She paused for a second to wipe the tears from her eyes. It was the first time she ever said the words in his presence in more than a friendly way. Sure he knew that she loved him in a platonic way but it was more than that. "I really do love you and I know, it's cowardly for me to say it while you're technically unconscious but I feel I should. Say it now because when you wake up I probably won't say it like this again. Even though I should because that's how I feel. I love you but I'm afraid I'll hurt you and I don't want that to happen. I'd rather have you as a friend than not have you in my life at all."

Squeezing his hand, she raised it up and placed it over her heart. Abby held it there for a few moments as she took deep calming breaths. Everything was going to be all right. She knew it.

Finally her ten minutes was up and she had no choice but to leave Timothy. Gathering her compose she kissed the man softly on the lips before standing up and making her way out of the room. "Your turn."

Tony looked up to see Abby finally coming out of the room. He had been sitting outside the room while Abby went inside first. "Really, all ready."

"Yes Tony. My ten minutes are up so it's now your turn. You do want to go in don't you."

His eyes shifted from Abby to the floor and then back to Abby again as he tried to come up with a response. "Yeah, I do it's just….Probie's nurse came by while you were in there and she said she needed to check his vitals or something like that. I told her you were in there so she said she would come back in a few and what do you know it's been a few." Tony chucked as he stood up.

"Are you sure?" replied Abby as she looked up and down the empty hallway. "Because I don't see a doctor or a nurse for that matter."

"That's because she's probably off checking on her other patients."

"Then she won't mind if you go on in the room while she's working on someone else."

Tony scoffed. "And piss her off, I don't think so. We're all ready breaking the rules by even being up here this late. Do you really want to risk her kicking us out and banning us from this floor." he ended with a smile, wrapping an arm around Abby's shoulder.

Abby wasn't convinced. She could see right through Tony's calm behavior. Even after all the good news they've been giving there were still traces of worry in his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay Tony because if you're not-"

"Abby I'm fine." Tony replied with a forced smile as he ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more. "I fine."

"Okay, fine. If you say so." She decided to push the subject any further. If Tony wanted to see Tim he would have to do it at his own pace, not anyone else. Latching on to his arm, she rested her head on his shoulder as the two of them walked to the elevator. "Boy could I use a Caf-Pow right now."

"Hate to say it Abs but I don't think they serve it here at the hospital."

"Which they totally should because it's only the most awesome beverage ever?"

Tony laughed and shook his head as he reached out and touched the button for the elevator doors to open up. "If you say so Abby."

* * *

Jethro Gibbs walked into his youngest agent's room with a sad and scared frown on his face. Everyone had their turn to visit Tim and he was the last. A part of him didn't want to go in the room, didn't want to see McGee hooked up to all the machines but he manned up and went in as a real marine would.

He walked over to the bed and scanned Tim's body. He knew the man would be in pain when he woke up but for now he was asleep and looked peaceful.

"I don't know if you can hear me McGee but if you can I want you to know that I'm proud of you. You didn't give up, you fought and for that I am proud. And I will be even prouder when you go through your second surgery and come out ready to get back out there and work because we need you Tim. The team, it wouldn't be the same without you."

And it was true. Abby, he knew would be a total mess and Tony would never be able to say the word probie anymore without tearing up. Even Ziva would feel some amount of sadness every time she looked over at his empty desk if Tim didn't make it out of this thing alive. Not to mention how he himself would feel if Tim died. Like he let down his team somehow and that was not about to happen. McGee was going to make it, he was sure of it.

Smiling, he leaned down and whispered in the man's ear. "Besides, you don't want to know what I'd do to you if you didn't."

* * *

He quietly sipped his third cup of coffee of the night as he watched his team sleep peacefully around him. Gibbs was busy reading an old magazine when there was a soft knock on the door. He got up to answer it and discovered it was Ava, dressed in a pair of fresh scrubs and her brunette flowing down to her shoulders. Smiling, he slide out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him. "It's six in the morning."

"I know that Agent Gibbs." Ava replied, smiling herself. "I just came by to tell someone that Agent McGee's surgery is scheduled to happen in ten minutes. Dr. Harmon, the neurosurgeon believes that he is stable enough to handle it."

"And you think so too."

"Well I just came back from his room and he's doing better. His heart rate and pressure is normal. He doesn't show any bleeding or any signs of infection. Right now is a good time as any to make sure he doesn't suffer any permanent brain damage."

"Well that sounds very good."

"It is." Ava stood quietly for a moment before speaking again. "Agent Gibbs there's something I wish to discuss with you. I would talk to Miss McGee but she seems to sleeping peacefully and I don't want to wake."

The tone caused Gibbs's entire body to stiffen as he stared at Ava. The doctor appeared to be nervous about something. Gibbs just wish he knew what it was. Whatever it was he was about to find out. "What is it that you want to talk to me about."

"After Agent McGee's surgery I received his medical records and it appears that he has a living will. In the will he states that if for any reason he falls into a permanent vegetative state he does not want to kept on life support."

_"That's McGee, thorough to a fault." _Gibbs couldn't help but think as he listened to the woman. "Then you just have to do whatever it takes to keep that from happening. Anything else."

"He also has a signed a special DNR that request he should not be resuscitated if there is a chance he could end up on life support. That means-"

"That means that if his heart stops on the table the doctor can't do anything to revive him." Gibbs stated sadly. "Does Dr. Harmon know this."

"No." replied Ava as she shook her head. "I haven't told him yet."

"Good, don't."

"I'm sorry, what-"

"I said don't tell him about the DNR." Gibbs firmly replied. He refused to lose someone another person from his team. A person he'd grown to care about. "I am not risking my agent's life on what may or may not happen. That's what's not gonna happen."

Ava gasped. "I could lose my license. By law I am obligated to do what the patient wants and this is what Agent McGee wants."

"And I'm McGee's boss and by law he is obligated to do whatever I tell him to do and he's not giving up that easy. I won't allow it."

She didn't know what to do. As she stared at the man she could feel the anger and pain he was feeling but as a doctor she had to uphold the right of the patient. The chances of him becoming a vegetable was slim but still, there was a chance. It would be wrong of her not to honor Timothy's wishes but-

"Can I depend on you to keep this to yourself?" Gibbs asked, breaking Ava's thoughts.

She'd made her decision. "Yes Agent Gibbs you can. I will not tell anyone about the DNR request and if anyone ask I will simply say I did not receive it."

"Thank-you."

"I'm doing my job and that means doing what's best for my patient." replied Ava, smiling slightly. "I have faith that Agent McGee will pull through." Ava continued to smile as she turned around and began walking away. Before she was gone completely she turned back around and spoke. "Oh, and by the way agent Gibbs if you didn't all ready know it you owe me dinner for this favor."

Gibbs smiled at the doctor. "I did not know that."

"Well now you do." She turned back around and made her way down the hallway. Gibbs stood there for a second, shaking his head and smiling before walking back into the room.

Sarah shifted in her bed when she heard the door open and opened her eyes slightly. "Agent Gibbs is that you?"

"Yeah it's me Sarah."

"What's the matter?" she asked immediately sitting up. "Is Tim okay?"

"Gibbs walked over to the bed and grabbed Sarah's hand, forcing her to look at him. "Sarah everything's fine."

"But Tim-"

"Is fine. That was Dr. Mitchum and she was here to tell you that Tim's brain surgery is schedule in a few minutes."

"Then I have to go see him. I have to tell him I love him before they take him to the O.R."

"They're preparing him right now so it's best if you stay here."

She nodded slowly. "Okay, if you think's that best."

"You just need to be strong."

"That's the problem I don't know how to be the strong one. I've always had my parents or Tim there to comfort me and tell me everything was going to be okay. I could barely handle his car accident when he was sixteen and I don't think I'm strong enough to handle this." No sooner than she said those words more tears began falling from her eyes. She raced to hide them, wiping them as soon as they fell. "I'm sorry Agent Gibbs for being such a burden to you. I thought I was officially cried out." she sniffed, continuing to wipe her eyes. "I guess I was wrong. I'm really sorry."

"It's okay to cry you know and don't apologize."

"I know, it's a sign of weakness." giggled Sarah through the tears. "Tim's told me about your rules."

"He has."

"Yeah, I think I know most of them by heart now."

"That's good then. Show's he's been paying attention." Gibbs smirked.

"It wouldn't be Tim if he didn't pay attention. He always seems to know everything about everything. I seriously think his brain is really a computer. I used to be so jealous because I wasn't as smart as he was but as I got older I started feeling sorry for him."

"Why?"

"Because no matter what Tim did to fit in he never did. I mean, how could he. He was always this skinny kid who was way too advance for anyone his age. You try being a thirteen year old in high school. He was teased and ridiculed and bullied and no matter what he did he never fit in."

"Sounds rough."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "It was and as he got older it got worse. Have you ever wondered why Tim is afraid of heights?"

Gibbs sadly shook his head no. "No, not really."

"Well he wasn't always. It happened when he was fourteen. He was on the roof of the high school, eating his lunch like he did everyday when three seniors found him. Tim begged them to leave him alone but they just had to bother someone and he was their target. Anyways, they thought it would be fun if they dangled him from the roof, just for fun. There he was, screaming at the top of his lungs for help while these three losers laughed."

He sucked in a breath and listened to Sarah's story. Gibbs couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I can't imagine what that was like for him." replied Gibbs truthfully.

"He was terrified, and so was mom and dad. They wanted him to transfer schools or at least go to the one for the super smart kids but Tim refused to go." Sarah paused as she began to laugh. Her first real laugh since the accident. "He told our parents that there will always be people in the world who will torment you endlessly. If you don't learn to tolerate it now you'll never be able to function." she replied, laughing again. "So he went back to school every single day until he graduated because that's the type of person he is. Tim's strong and he's a fighter."

"I know. Why do you think I hired him?"

"I always thought you needed someone to do all the computer technical stuff since you're horrible with computers." Sarah giggled. "Tim told me."

Gibbs chuckled softly. "Yeah, that too."

* * *

Lying in a chair next to the bed, Tony sat with his eyes closed but his ears open and his heart sunk deeper in his chest. He couldn't help but wonder if he was anything like the bullies Timothy knew in high school. And if so, how exactly was he going to fix it.

* * *

Nearly an hour passed before Ava came back to the room. She walked in to find Sarah and Gibbs awake, talking while the rest of gang slept.

Clearing her throat, she caught the attention of Sarah and Agent who turned around and looked at her. Tony immediately sat up in his chair who then shook awake Ziva and Abby awake. Finally five pairs of eyes were staring at her. With a bright happy smile she opened her mouth to speak. "I've come here to tell everyone that Agent McGee's surgery is over and that it was a complete success."

Everyone let out cries of happiness and embraced each other with hugs at the doctor's good news. Once again Sarah found her eyes filled with tears only this time one's of happiness.

"So he's going to be okay?"

"Well, we have to wait until he wakes up to see if the accident or surgery caused any brain damage which will take between a few minutes or a few hours. But, the chances for that are very slim in this case and concludes that your brother will make a full recovery."

"So he's going to be okay." asked Abby this time.

"Yes." Ava nodded. "He's going to be okay."

* * *

Let me tell you this one more time. Not a doctor, never will be one so I that special DNR thing probably doesn't exist. If it does then I am smarter than I thought. Also poor Tony. I wouldn't be me if I didn't at least have one character feeling bad. Sorry DiNozzo.

P.S. Is anyone else excited to see DiNozzo Senior on NCIS this week. I know I am.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Hope you didn't mind that wait. I'm back with another wonderful update and I am more than happy to share it with you wonderful folks. As long as you promise to keep reading and sometimes reviewing I don't mind giving you what you want. What can I say, I'm a giver. Anyways on with the story. Later Dayz  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show now but someday, who knows. I could be president of CBS. Nah**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

A bruised B.J Wilson quickly finished packing his suitcase as his father stood beside him talking. Sighing, he threw a few more items inside the leather case before turning back around to his father. "And what exactly am I supposed to do out there?"

"I don't know." his father shrugged. "Hide out there until I get this taken care of."

"Which will take how long?"

"How long it needs to take." the older man replied angrily, annoyed by his son's constant questions. "Look, this is your mess and I'm trying to get you out of it."

"Gee thanks dad." B.J scoffed, rolling his eyes.

He walked to his son and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him vigorously. "Do you want to go to jail? Huh, because if you do that can be arranged."

B.J shook his head back and forth as he stood there frightened by his father. "No sir." he replied with a shaky voice. "I don't."

"Then do what I tell you and stop questioning me." he spat back. "Now get your things together and take the car to the cabin. Do not leave the cabin for any reason." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a cell phone. "Take this with you. Use it to contact me and only me. It's prepaid so they won't be able to trace it."

"I sorry about this dad."

"Don't worry I'll take care of it I promise but you have to trust and listen to me."

"I will."

"Good." he nodded. "Go and call me when you get there. I'll get rid of the car and then, I'll take care of everything else."

B.J gave his father a nod as he grabbed the phone and his bag from the bed. Giving his father a hug, he walked out of the bedroom and didn't look back.

He waited until he son was completely out of sight before pulling out his own cell phone and flipping it open. He called the one person who was always there for him when he called and stood behind him no matter that. "Hello Michael." he replied after only one ring. "I know it's early but I need your help. It's about my son."

* * *

Sarah walked into her brother's room with a bright smile on her face and a cup of tea in her hand. It was a little after seven and she finally be able to see her brother for the first time since his second surgery. Grabbing the chair, she pulled it until it was directly beside her brother before taking a seat. "Hey Tim. I know, I'm here finally. I would have been here sooner but your team made me eat breakfast with them. I told them I didn't want to but I couldn't say no to Gibbs." she laughed. "I don't think anyone could say no to Gibbs, especially when he gives you that look. You know which look I'm talking about."

She took a small tip of her tea before placing down on the nightstand beside the bed. Using both her hands, Sarah wrapped them around Tim's hand and smiled. "I know the doctor told me that you will wake up on your own time but I gotta tell you, you're moving to slow for me. So do me a favor and wake up all ready. It's only been a few hours but I miss the sound of your voice. The voice that tells me everything is going to be okay. When the world is falling down all around me and everything is so dark I can barely see it it's your voice that brings me back. Your voice makes me sane. If you tell me everything is gonna be okay then I know it's gonna be okay. So Timmy wake up and tell me it's going to be okay all ready."

His eyelids fluttered but remained closed as she continued holding his hand. Sarah wanted to cry again but used every ounce of strength she had to. She needed to be strong, for her brother's sake.

Letting out a sorrowful sigh, she lowered her head to the ground and stared at the floor. Suddenly, she heard a loud raspy gasp. Looking up, she saw a pair of intense green eyes staring back at her. The look of fear in his eyes made her terrified that something was wrong.

He tried to speak but the tube down his throat made it impossible. Fearing the worse, he clung to his sister's hand as she tried to leave.

"Timmy calm down." she replied as she tried to move again. "Timmy." she repeated, as she stood over him and stared deeply into his eyes. "I have to go and get the doctor so he can make sure you're okay. In order to do that you have to let go of my hand." Sarah said sternly but compassionately. "Do you understand?"

Tim was frightened at the thought of being left alone but he did understand. Nodding his head slowly, he let go of his sister's hand and allowed her to leave the room.

She quickly made her way down the hallway, scrambling to find someone that could help her brother. Finally she found one walking down the hall and she ran over and grabbed him by the wrist. Without saying anything, she dragged the doctor down the hall all the way to Tim's room. Together they ran over to the bed and the doctor saw what was the matter.

"Okay Mr.-"

"McGee. Tim McGee. He's my brother." Sarah replied frantically.

The doctor smiled. "Okay Mr. McGee it seems you want this tube out of your right."

Tim nodded his head.

"That's good, that's real good. Okay to get this tube out I need you to cough. Can you do that for me."

Once again Tim nodded his head in compliance.

"Okay Mr. McGee cough."

And he did. Tim coughed, wincing in pain each time he did but nevertheless doing it. It took a couple of painful coughs but soon the tube was out and he could speak.

"Wa…ter." was the first thing he asked for.

Sarah looked around the room and realized that there wasn't any water. Picking up her tea, she rushed to the bathroom and dumped it out, only to refill it back up with water. Running back to the bed, she carefully brought the cup of to his lips and allowed him to take a few sips. "Better."

He nodded his head yes as his eyes fluttered and he tried his best to keep them from closing. Tim to tired to stay awake but was desperately trying to do just that.

"It's okay Tim, I'm here." Sarah whispered. "And I'm not going anywhere."

"I know." he replied back with hoarse and shaky breaths. Unable to control it, his eyelids drooped. "I…love you."

She chuckled happily as she grabbed his hand again. "I love you too."

"Miss McGee I'm going to contact your brother's primary doctor and they will come in and examine him. Just to make sure everything's all right. Is there anyone here you can sit with while they do this?"

"Um…yeah, my brother's boss and co-workers are here with me."

"Why don't you go and tell them the good news, all right."

Not wanting to be in the doctor's way, she gave him a nod before letting go of Tim's hand. "I'll be right back Tim I promise. I have to go tell the others the good news." She was almost out the door when she heard the sound of Tim's raspy filling the room. Turning around, she looked to see her brother looking at her."

"Sa…rah."

"Yeah Timmy."

"Everything's…gonna be…all…right."

That was all she needed to hear to know that Tim was telling the truth. She no longer felt afraid that she was going to lose her brother. In fact for the first time since the horrible ordeal she felt safe.

Sarah happily made her way back to her hospital room with a bright smile on her face. Sometime during breakfast and her time away, Dr. Mallard shown up to give his support. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her.

"Sarah, is everything okay?" asked Gibbs, standing up.

Sarah grinned uncontrollably. "Everything's perfect Agent Gibbs. Tim…he's awake."

The room erupted into cheers as everyone in the room began hugging each other. Even Gibbs smiled happily as Abby threw her arms around his neck.

"Did you hear that Gibbs." she shrieked. "Timmy's awake and now everything's going to be okay."

Gibbs chuckled as the happy Goth let him go. "Yeah." he smiled, giving her a head nod. "I heard."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Mitchum was back in Sarah's room for hopefully the last time. Everyone wore bright smiles on their faces but quickly lost them when she walked through the door.

"Don't worry I am not here to bring any bad news." she quickly informed them with a smile. "I am only here to bring good news."

They all let out a sigh of relief and waited for Ava to tell them what she knew.

"Well I checked Agent McGee and everything appears to be fine. There is no sign of any brain damage at all and everything internally check's out."

"So he's going to be okay, like really okay?"

"Yes Miss McGee he's going to be okay. Aside from the casts he will have to wear on his arm and leg I'd say your brother will make a full recovery."

"That is very good to hear." Ziva smiled at the doctor.

"And as for you Miss McGee I would like to examine you and make sure you are eligible for release."

"And Tim, when can he leave?" asked Sarah.

"Well I would conclude that Timothy would have a recovery time of about a week, to make sure all his injuries heal nicely and he doesn't develop any serious infections." Ducky found himself answering instead of Ava. He turned to see everyone looking at him and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry for jumping ahead of you Dr.-"

"Ava Mitchum."

"Dr. Mitchum." he smiled back. "I sometimes forget that I am not the only doctor around when I come into a hospital."

Ava smiled happily at the older doctor and extended her hand to Ducky. "It's quite all right. You were correct with everything you said." she replied as she shook his hand. "I didn't see you in here when I came by earlier."

"That's because I only arrived a few minutes ago and I found out about poor Timothy a few hours ago."

"I all ready told you why I didn't call you Ducky." Jethro sighed. "It was late."

"A phone call still would have been nice Jethro even if it was just to say come by in the morning after you'd had a good night's sleep." Ducky sternly replied to the lead agent.

"I'm sorry."

"As well you should be."

"I hate to interrupt but can we please find out what Timmy's doctor has to say."

No one dared say anything to Abby when she made the comment. Once the two men were quiet, she turned her attention to Ava and smile. "You may continue."

She chuckled softly at the woman's assertiveness. "Like I said Dr.-"

"Mallard." answered Ducky. "Dr. Donald Mallard but everyone calls me Ducky. Hopefully you can see why."

"I can Dr. Mallard and as I was saying everything he was said was correct. We will need to monitor Agent McGee for at least about a week to make sure his body heals and he doesn't receive an infection. Also, depending on how well his leg heals he more than likely won't need to have any physical therapy."

"Thank-god for that. The last thing I want to hear is Tim complaining about physical therapy again."

Tony looked up and asked the doctor. "So when can we see him?"

"Well he's asleep again and could be out for another hour or so but as he wakes up again you all may see him. But I must warn you, even if he does wake up Agent McGee will tire easily. If he falls asleep in the middle of visiting do not be offended; it's the medication.

"We assure you, if he falls asleep during Tony's visit it will not be because of medication."

"More like desperation."

Everyone let out a small laugh while Tony glared Ziva and Timothy's doctor gave them one last smile. "It was nice meeting all of you, especially you Dr. Mallard. Maybe later on if I'm not too busy we could grab a bite to eat down in the cafeteria."

"That would lovely."

Ava waved goodbye to the team and left the room. Once she was gone all eyes turned and stared at the doctor.

Tony smirked as he rose from his chair and walked over to Ducky, throwing an arm around the doctor's shoulder. "Why is it Ducky, that every time we go somewhere and a woman finds out you're a doctor they suddenly find you irresistible."

"I wish I knew Anthony."

"That's easy. It's the accent."

Ziva nodded her head in agreement. "I agree with Abby. Accents in a man are rather, sexy."

"They are."

All three woman nodded their head yes.

Ducky looked back over to Tony sporting a smile of his own. "Well then Anthony there goes your answer. It's the accent."

* * *

Once again thanks for reading and thanks to the reviewer who commented on my spelling mistakes. Sometimes I type so fast that I leave things out or I make mistakes I don't see. I wish I was better at this but I'm not and probably won't do anything to fix it but thanks anyway for noticing. It does make me check over my work twice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Hey I'm back and did I mention I'm bringing this wonderful update. Hope you guys enjoy it because I worked really hard on it. One again thanks for all those who are reading and much love to the reviewer who is pointing out my mistakes. I don't get mad like those others writers, instead I embrace the fact that my spelling and grammar could use some work. To that reviewer I'm working on it, I really am. Anyways Later.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show now but someday, who knows. I could be president of CBS. Nah**

* * *

**Chapter** **Nine**

* * *

Detective Phillip Morrison walked into Bethesda with a scowl on his face. It was a little after nine a.m. and the man back working. After the hit and run, the captain forced him to go home and get some rest seeing as how no one was killed in the accident. He did but he couldn't help but toss and turn all night, the images from the accident plagued his dreams. On his seven years on the force he'd never seen an accident that horrible before. It was sight's like that that made him remember why he became a cop. The dire need to right the wrongs of the world, like who hit the Agent's car and kept going.

Climbing into the elevator, he whispered the room number that the nurse gave him over and over to himself so he wouldn't forget. Briskly he made his way to the room and found the door slightly ajar. Without knocking he walked into the room to find it unoccupied expect for one person. An older gentleman with silver hair he assumed was her father.

"I'm sorry but I'm looking for a Miss Sarah McGee."

Gibbs stood up and walked over to the man, stern expression on his face. "And why exactly are you looking for her."

Phillip frown turned into a smile when he realized who he was talking to. It was the man he called last night about the accident. "You must be Special Agent Gibbs. We talked last night on the phone."

"Detective Morrison." he replied friendly as he reached out to shake the man's hand.

"Yep, that'd be me."

"Thanks for the call by the way."

Phillip smirked and let go of the older gentleman's hand. "I didn't have much of a choice. Miss McGee, she was adamant that I called you. I don't know what she would have done to me if I hadn't."

"She is one McGee I never want to get on the bad side of."

"And the other McGee, your agent. How is he." asked Phillip nervously, remembering the shape he was in last time he saw the man.

"He's good." Gibbs smiled happily. "Gonna make a full recovery."

"That's good to hear. Anyways the reason I'm here is to get Miss. McGee's statement about what happened last night. The sooner we do that they sooner we can bring this guy to justice."

"Do you have a suspect?"

"No, not yet but luckily the accident happened in front of a stop light with camera's installed so the whole thing was caught on tape. Our forensic expert is currently back-up with other cases so as soon as he is able to he'll review the video and hopefully give us our bad guy."

"Or you could just let my team look at it."

"Agent Gibbs are you trying to weasel my case out from under me."

"No." Gibbs replied, shaking his head. "I'm trying to find the bastard who put my agent in the hospital."

"I guess I shouldn't argue with that logic."

"No, you shouldn't."

Phillip didn't open his mouth to argue. Instead he gave Gibbs a smile of understanding and reached into his pocket. "Here, take this." he said handing the federal agent a white business card he pulled out of his pocket. "Call me when you want all the evidence we have and I'll deliver it personally. I want to find the bastard that did this as well."

Gibbs took the card and placed it in his pocket. "Thanks you for all your help."

"Don't mention it. Just keep me in the loop with everything you find."

"I can do that."

Phillip smiled at Agent Gibbs. With one final nod he left the room and made his way back to the elevator. Gibbs stood there, reaching into his pocket and pulling back out the card. Studying it, he came to the assumption that he would be seeing a lot more of the detective and had yet to decide if that was a good or bad thing.

* * *

"Abby how many times do I have to tell you I'm fine."

Abby didn't listen. She continued fluffing the man's pillow until she was satisfied before placing it back behind his head. "There, that's better." she replied, smiling at her work. Seeing his beautiful green eyes made her heart leap with joy. "You really needed that."

"If you say so Abs."

"I do."

Tim chuckled softly as his friend stared down at him. He'd been awake for the past thirty minutes and since then he'd been flooded with compassion and concern. His sister and Abby especially, doing everything they could to make sure he was comfortable and wasn't in any pain. Not that he didn't mind he just didn't believe he deserved it.

Ziva walked over to the bed and held up the water she was holding. Without saying a word she bought the cup and straw up to his lips and watched as he silently sipped the water. After she was satisfied, she moved the cup away and placed it on the stand.

"Thanks Ziva. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was." Tim sheepishly replied as he laid his head back down on the pillow.

"You're welcome McGee." Ziva smirked. "After you put us through the least you could do is sit back and let us take care of you."

"I'm sorry Ziva but I'm more worried about my sister." he replied, turning his attention to his younger sister. "You still haven't told me how bad your injuries were."

Sarah huffed and rolled her eyes. "Well obviously less than yours since I've been up half the night worrying about you."

"Sarah." Tim growled, using his big brother voice. He watched as Sarah frown and let out a deep sigh before turning her gaze towards the floor. It was something she always did before telling him news he might not like.

"If you must know Timothy I have a few cuts and bruises, a couple of bruised ribs, a sprained wrist and…a mild concussion." she whispered the last part.

"A concussion." he hissed painfully. "You have a concussion and you're…walking around the hospital instead of lying down."

"Don't worry Tim. The doctor checked me out and said I was fine. I haven't had any painful headaches or vertigo and I haven't been throwing up. I'm fine. Besides, I'm in a hospital so if I do start feeling bad I'm in the perfect place."+

"Calm down Timmy, it's not good for your body to get all stressed out and your sister's right. If she need medical assistance I'm pretty sure someone here will be able to give it to her."

He couldn't argue with Abby when she used that tone of voice. It was the voice that made him feel like he was a little kid again being scolded by his mother. Even though he was the one in the hospital bed. "You're right Abby." he sighed taking a deep breath. "I'm just being overprotective."

"I see somebody is womped."

Sarah turned a confused eye to the dark-hair Israeli woman. "Womped."

"I think you mean whipped Ziva."

"Oh yes, that is what I mean."

Tim found himself chuckling at Ziva's mistake while trying his best to keep his eyelids from closing. He found himself growing tired from the drugs flowing through his system but didn't want to be left alone again. Tim could only hoped that no one would notice it. Unfortunately the Mossad agent did.

"McGee are you sleepy?" she asked.

Tim opened his eyes wide and lied. "No."

Abby gave Tim a once over and realized that his eyelids did appear somewhat droopy. Looking down at him, she folded her arms and gave him a stern look. "Timmy, don't lie to us. Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Then good ahead and sleep."

He gave the women a frown as he let out a sigh. "I don't want to be alone again."

"I'll stay with him." Abby quickly volunteered before anyone else had a chance to. Ziva opened her mouth to volunteer also but the seeing the look in Abby's eyes she decided not too. Instead she and Sarah silently agreed to let Abby stay.

Sarah leaned over Tim and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back soon I promise."

"Me too McGee."

He nodded as sister and Ziva left the room and Abby grabbed a chair, sliding it closer to the bed. Tim could see Abby wanted nothing more than to crawl in the bed with him and give him a tight hug but she couldn't so settled for just holding his hand. "Hey Abby."

"Yes Timmy."

"Where are Gibbs and Tony." Since he awoken he hadn't seen either of the men. He'd suspected Gibbs would wait to come see him but Tony should have been there with Ziva and Abby.

"Gibbs and Ducky are still in Sarah's room. They both said they'll be down later to check on you."

With hopeful eyes he asked. "And Tony?"

Abby had no idea where Tony was. When the doctor gave them permission to go see Tim Tony somehow managed to slip away from them and disappear. Abby realized something was wrong with Tony the moment he refused to go into Tim's room. She just didn't what it was exactly. Not wanting to make Tim feel bad about anything she decided to say the first thing that popped into her head. "Oh you know, he's probably off somewhere down in the gift shop trying to find you a juvenile gift that would make you laugh. Either that or he's somewhere in a supply closet with a really hot nurse."

The comment made Tim laugh and it was a good enough answer for him as he closed his eyes once more. Abby let out a sigh as she watched Timothy's chest rise and fall and his breathing constrict at the same time wondering where the hell Tony was.

* * *

Tony sat in the chapel at that hospital with his head in his hands. He couldn't say he was the praying type but after today that might change. Even though he knew Tim was going to be okay he couldn't help but wonder what it wasn't. It was enough to make him want to pray.

Tony let out another deep sigh when he felt someone sit down beside him in the pew. Looking to see who it was it turned out to be Gibbs.

"Hey boss, how'd you find me?"

"I'm a trained federal agent not to mention a former marine. It wasn't that hard to find you DiNozzo."

Tony let out a small laugh and turned his gaze back to the floor. "Have you gone to see McGee yet?"

"Not yet." Gibbs replied, shaking head. "Isn't that where you're supposed to be?"

"I was but I thought I would let the girls have a go at him first. He could use the extra doting don' t you think."

Gibbs could see right through Tony's act and gave him a stern glare. He watched as the young man's smile faded and in it's place a small but sad smile. "DiNozzo. Why haven't you gone to see McGee yet?"

"When I worked for Baltimore P.D. my first partner was killed in a shoot-out. We were chasing this dealer and we split up. Unfortunately he went in the right direction and was shot twice in the chest by the dealer." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath before continuing. "I heard the shots and ran to find him but by then it was too late. He was already dead."

"I'm sorry Tony."

"And then I came to work for NCIS and it was good but then we lost Kate. Then a year and a half-later Paula and then a year after that Director Sheppard. Each time, I was there to find them or see it happen and I guess I'm tired of losing people boss."

"You haven't lost McGee yet."

Tony head snapped up and a frown appeared on his face. "Yeah not now but I will. If not by a bullet or a maniac driver then by my own stupidity and immature behavior." Tony replied with a frown. "I heard you and Sarah talking early this morning, about what happened to him in school. I wasn't asleep."

"Yeah I figured that much."

"I mean I knew Probie was teased in high school, maybe harassed but…I had no idea he had it that bad. What those jackasses did to him, it's evil. Nobody should ever have to go through something like that. Nobody, and yet for some reason I find myself teasing him constantly. I belittle him, I make fun of him, and I pull pranks on him and for what. My own amusement. God he must hate me."

Gibbs could see the torment in the young agent's eyes. It took him back to the beginning when the ex-cop and computer tech met for the first time at the crime scene. Anyone with eyes could see that Tim immediately began looking up to Tony and the older agent enjoyed it. He still did and over time the two formed a bond. Sure sometimes, Tony seemed to go a bit to far but it was there. Even if Tony forgotten about it. "He doesn't hate you DiNozzo, he's your friend. Besides, Abby told me what you said to her back at her place. That you didn't give McGee permission to die. Only a friend would say something like that."

He shook his head. "I did say that but I still don't see why. Why would he want to be friends with a guy like me?"

"I don't know, you have to ask him."

"I don't think I can boss."

"You can." Gibbs smirked as he gave Tony a soft hand-slap to the back of the head. "And you will DiNozzo."

Tony rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Thanks boss." He stood up and brushed past Gibbs in the direction of the door when he heard his boss call out to him.

"Hey DiNozzo."

"Yeah boss."

"When you see Abby tell her I need to see it. It's about a case."

"But we don't have a case, do we?"

"We do now." he answered. "It's McGee's."

Tony gave a nod and preceded to walk out of the door leaving Gibbs alone in the chapel.

* * *

That's all for now but don't worry, I still have quite a few chapters to go before this story is over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: I'm back with an update. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and for those just joining in I hope you like what you read. I can only do my best to make you happy. Well on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this show now but someday, who knows. I could be president of CBS. Nah**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

He stood outside the door for five minutes before he finally got the nerve to go in. Opening the door he saw Abby sitting beside him with his hand in her hers and staring at him. To his surprise his partner didn't look as bad as he assumed but he still looked hurt. Slowly, he made his way over to the bed and tapped Abby gently on the shoulder.

She jumped and turned around to see Tony standing behind her. "Hey Tony." she smiled. "Glad to see you finally made it."

"Yeah, sorry about that." he replied. "I had to work on a few things before I came to see McGee."

"Well he's asleep now but before he went to sleep he was asking about you."

This made Tony smile. "Really."

"Yeah really. You're only like his best friend, well besides me that is. Why wouldn't he ask about you?"

"I don't know." he shrugged in response. "I just thought he wouldn't notice I wasn't here."

"Well he did."

"Sorry about that. Hey Abby I was wondering-"

She stood up without question and motioned for Tony to take a seat. "He's all yours but don't and I repeat do not wake him up. He needs all the rest he can get. The faster he heals the faster he can leave this place and I can bring my Timmy home."

Tony opened his mouth to respond to Abby's comment about McGee but decided to keep it to himself and sit down instead. "Hey Abby."

"Yeah Tony."

"Boss wanted to see it. It's about a case."

"But we don't have any cases."

"It's about McGee's accident. I think boss somehow managed to convince Metro to give it to us."

Abby nodded, wanted nothing more than to catch the son-of-bitch who hurt her Tim. "Okay, where is he?"

"The chapel, that's where I left him."

She nodded once more and took leave while Tony leaned back in the chair. He turned around to make sure he was alone before he began speaking. "Hey Probie." he smiled down at Tim. "Sound asleep I see. Typical, wake up for your sister, your Goth and tattooed ex, and a deadly but hot Mossad officer but not for me. Probably for the best though. Maybe it will help me get through what I have to say."

Taking a deep breath Tony continued. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for all the cruel things I've done to you. The jokes, the teasing…pranks. It was all fun and games to me but I never thought about what it did to you. How it must have hurt you." He paused before letting out a small chuckle. "You see, that's my biggest problem I don't think before I act but I'm glad you do and I'm also glad that you're my partner…and my friend. At least I hope you still are."

"Could you be more of a girl right now?"

Tony looked down to see McGee staring at him with one eye open and a small smile on his face. "Hey McSleepy, you're awake." he replied surprised.

"Thank you Captain obvious."

"And you probably heard everything I just said."

Tim nodded his head yes before coughing. Tony eyes widen with concern as they flew around the room looking for something that could help. Finally his eyes spotted the water bottle and he immediately grabbed it and brought it to Tim's mouth. Patiently he waited for his friend to drink until he was satisfied before moving the bottle away.

"Thanks."

"No problem Tim." Tony replied, putting the bottle down. "You looked like you could use it. Are you in any pain?"

"Seeing as how I was just in an accident there are trace amounts of pain everywhere." Tim laughed, ignoring the small amount of pain it caused. When he was done he looked over at Tony who was staring at him. "Tony are you okay?"

"You're the one in the hospital and you're worrying about me. Typical McWorryer."

"Yeah I am, I worry." He paused for a moment to take a breath before he started talking again. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong…and while you're at it tell me why you weren't here with everyone else."

"Gibbs wasn't here."

"I know but he will be, you on the other hand weren't." Tim replied softly as Tony shifted his gaze away from him. "So spill DiNozzo. Why didn't you come to see me."

Tony's head snapped back as his eyes glared at Tim's. He knew the younger man wouldn't let up until he told the truth. "All right fine, I was scared to see you like this. Are you happy now?"

"I am and I understand. I would be scared to see you to if the roles were reversed." Tim gave Tony a smile. "Being in a car accident is a bitch. I should know, this is my second one. I just hope that doesn't happen to you ever or anyone else on the team ever."

"Me too." Tony smiled back only to turn to McGee and frown. "And I never said that, understand that Probie."

"I understand that to Tony. What I don't understand is why you would think that I hate you. You…you're my friend Tony."

Tony frowned even more. "After the things I've done to you…you would still call me your friend."

"Tony what you do, the things you say, I know you're just kidding around. You don't mean them."

"Yeah but how do you know. The way I see it I'm just like those kids that teased you in high school."

Tim scoffed and shook his head. "I see you've been talking to Sarah." he whispered bitterly.

"More like ease-dropping while she was talking to Gibbs." he sighed again. "She told him about the time some boys dangled you from the school's roof."

Suddenly it all clicked in Timothy's head on why Tony was acting the way he was. "Tony-"

But Tony didn't let him finish. Instead he continued to talk. "And I made fun of you that entire case because you were afraid of heights, even after you pulled me from over that ledge. I assumed it was some irrational fear that you developed over the years so I didn't care. Not once did I ask you why you were afraid."

"I wouldn't have told you if you did."

"Still I should have asked."

Tim could see how upset Tony was. It was if a part of him was somehow felt guilty because of what happened. Timothy knew he had to say something to make the guilt Tony felt away. Sighing heavily, he turned and looked at his friend. "Tony, those guys were jerks and yeah I hated them, a part of me still hates them. But, you're not them. You could never be them because you're a better person than that."

"You really think so."

"Yeah I do and besides, you probably pulled tons of pranks on your frat brothers and I bet they knew you were just kidding around."

That made Tony smile. "I remember this one time, my friend Jim and I super-glued our big brother's butt cheeks to the toilet seat. Talk about hilarious." Tony laughed loudly at the memory.

"You see and I bet he didn't hate you."

"No, he just made up clean the entire house with toothbrushes and if you ever been to a frat house you know how disgusting they can be."

"But he didn't hate you and neither do I." Tim made sure to point out. "And to be honest Tony if I really wanted to get back at you I could."

"You prank me, I don't think so." Tony chuckled loudly at McGee's comment.

"Well maybe not do what you do but you forget, I'm really great with computers. I mean really great."

"What could you do?"

"Have you ever seen Live Free or Die Hard."

"Um yeah." smiled Tony happily like he usually did when someone talked about movies. "Fourth installment of the Die Hard series. Bruce Willis comes back to face off against one of the country's best computer genius. Also stars Justin Long, some other guy, and a really hot Asian chick who could kick ass."

"Yeah that one." smiled Tim. "You remember in the movie where the main villain, the guy, wipes out all of Bruce Willis's character financial records. Threatened to leave him with nothing."

His eyes widen in shock as he stared down at the junior agent. "You can do that." he gulped.

"I can do worse."

Gulping again. "How worse. Like Sandra Bullock's character in The Net where a computer genius has her entire life erased and it was if she was never born."

Tim grinned. "Something along those lines yes."

"Humph." Tony blew as he sat back in the chair. Who knew his partner, Timothy McGee, could be so diabolical. "That would be bad for me. Really bad."

"I know but I would never do that because you're my friend. You're probably the best guy friend I have."

"That goes double for me McGenius." Tony smiled, happily finding peace for the first time and no longer wondering if he was hated by the younger man in any way.

* * *

I don't know if McGee is really capable of doing something like that but I like to think that he is. And for all those who have seen Live Free or Die Hard, he took a helicopter out with a car. Awesome.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: I'm back with an update. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and for those who think I let Tim forgive Tony to easily I just believe when you're close to death you tend to want to let things go and I made Tony extremely sincere. We have yet to see that on the show. Also to the reviewer who keeps showing my corrections if you would like to beta the remaining chapters of this story let me know and I'll email you the rest. Anyways on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. There, happy.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

* * *

"I got rid of the car like you asked me to and I also took the liberty of calling Braden's roommate Kyle. He shouldn't be a problem for you." Michael stated as came into the room. After the phone call Michael made it to the senator's home in record time.

Frank Wilson took the glasses off his face and stared at his friend standing in front of him. His best friend since he was five years old. The two of them had grown up together, always went to the same schools and hung out around the same people. Even going into business together, a move that turned out to be good for them. Both men were financially sound and well respected in the community. If there was one person he could turn too it would be him. "Good, good." he replied with a content sigh. "Everything's going exactly like I planned. Hopefully it won't be long before this mess blows over."

"And what if it doesn't. You can't be sure Braden won't get caught by the police for what he did."

"I will not let my son rot in jail Michael, no matter what he did."

Michael Rhodes let out a slight sigh. It wasn't the first time he helped his friend cover-up one of his son's indiscretions but this time it was different. This time it involved people who could be serious hurt or worse. "You don't even know if the people he hit are alive or dead."

"You think I'm an idiot. As a matter of fact I have someone looking into that right now. My assistant is searching to see if any accidents have been reported last night and if so who was taken to any nearby and surrounding hospitals."

"And if someone did die as a result of your son's actions what then are you prepared to do."

"I'll put my son on plane and get him out of the country." he replied sternly as he rose from his chair. "I've told you before I'm not losing my son. Besides Mike, you seem to forget I have great friends in very high places who owe me a lot of favors. I'm pretty sure on of them would help me out."

"Then why not go to one of them for help."

"Because they're not my best friend Mike, you are and I know that you will help me fix this mess."

There it was. That look in his eye, the fear in his voice. Michael knew he wouldn't leave his best friend alone during a time like this. No matter how he felt about the entire situation. "I am your friend and I will do whatever you need me to do but it doesn't mean I'm not worried about the outcome of this situation."

"Just leave the worrying to me, okay."

"Okay." Michael sighed as he took a seat himself in front of his friend. "You always seem to land on your feet Frankie. I hope this time isn't any different."

"Me too Mike and like I said don't worry. It's going to work out in my favor Mike." Frank smiled as he sat back down and put his glasses back on his face. "It has to."

"It better." Michael smiled back and let out a soft chuckle as he watched his friend get back to work.

* * *

It was mid afternoon at the NCIS Forensics Lab when Abby Scuito finished uploaded all the video from the crash given to her by Gibbs. Hearing about what happened was one thing but to see it, Abby found herself wanting to cry. Just seeing the mess that had been created in a matter of seconds shattered her heart.

"Abby are you okay?"

Abby turned around to see Gibbs standing behind her with a Caf-Pow in his hand. She wiped her eyes before turning around and facing the man. "Hey Gibbs, what's up." she spoke as she tried to smile.

"Abs-"

"I'm fine Gibbs, I swear I am better than fine." she responded quickly, turning back around and facing her computers. "I mean I should be fine right. Timmy's going to be okay and I shouldn't be worried."

"No you shouldn't be."

She spoke again, this time losing her composure a bit. "You didn't see what I saw on these tapes Gibbs. It could've been a lot worse, in fact it was worse. We could've have lost him."

"But we didn't."

"But we could have Gibbs." Abby shrieked somewhat as she turned back around. "It's bad enough I have to worry about you guys getting shot, or blown up, or getting killed all together but I am not prepared for something like a car accident. Bullets, knives, and bombs yes; deranged drivers, no."

Placing the Caf-Pow down, Gibbs grabbed the woman by the shoulders and shook her slightly before engulfing her into a hug. He knew that having Abby watch the video footage would cause the woman to have another meltdown but he needed her to stay focused. For Tim's sake. "Abby, McGee's your friend. It's only natural you feel this way about him getting hurt."

"He almost died Gibbs."

"But he didn't." he found himself repeating the mantra again.

She let out a sigh and realized the older man was right. Tim was safe now in the hospital and nothing was going to harm him there. He was going to pull though. Abby would just have to stop worrying and believe things were going to be okay. "It's just, we're around death so much you would think we were used to it but I'm not and I won't ever be. Especially if it involves you or Tony or Ziva or Ducky, or even Jimmy. You guys are my family."

"Just because you deal with death everyday doesn't mean you have to become immune to it and as for McGee…you care about him.

"It's more than that Gibbs I-"

"You what Abs."

Abby stopped herself from saying how she really felt. If she couldn't admit to Tim while he was awake there was no way she was going to admit it to Gibbs. Instead, she sniffed and took a very deep breath before turning back around towards her computer. "I really, really care about McGee Gibbs which is why I did this." she finally replied as she began clicking on her computer. She pulled up the accident again and ran it in slow motion. "The car we're looking for is a white Ford Explore maybe a 2001 or 2003 model."

He knew what she wanted to say, how she truly felt about his youngest agent but decided not to push her. She would come to him when she ready and hopefully before it was to late. "License plate."

Abby picked up her Caf-Pow and took a long sip. "377 GPB and the car is registered to a Kyle Weatherford. He's 20 and a full time student at Georgetown University and as of twenty minutes ago filed a police report, for a stolen car. Great cover if you want to avoid being a suspect in a hit and run."

Gibbs gave Abby a kiss on the forehead. "Good work Abs."

"Just catch the SOB that did this Gibbs."

"Oh I will." Gibbs smirked as he turned around and walked out of Abby's lab, having every intention to do just that.

* * *

Kyle Weatherford twisted uncomfortably in the chair he was in as he nervously tapped his foot against the floor. He's been locked in the room for almost twenty minutes with no signs of every being let out. Finally Kyle couldn't take it anymore and angrily rose out of his chair. "Is somebody going to come in here and talk to me or what?" he yelled into the mirror.

On the other side of the mirror Ziva glared with murderous eyes at the young man as he paced back and forth. So focused on Kyle, she didn't move when the door opened and Gibbs came into the room. "Are you going to interrogate him now Gibbs."

"I was planning too."

"Can I be in the room with you?"

"Are you sure you can handle it."

"I have been trained to handle many situations and I am sure I can keep my emotions from getting the best of me." Ziva replied sternly without blinking an eye as she continued to stare through the glass. "Please."

Gibbs looked down at her and then gave her a small nod. "All right." he answered. "You can come in with me but you if you so much as-"

"I won't."

"Come on then." Gibbs said, shrugging his shoulders.

They walked into the room to see Kyle still pacing back and forth. Gibbs and Ziva took their seat across from the young man who decided to remain standing.

"My name is Agent Gibbs and this is Officer David."

Kyle glared angrily at both of them. "It's about time, I've been in here for almost half an hour."

"And you'll be in here longer if you don't tell us the truth." snarled Gibbs as he crossed his fingers together.

"Can I at least ask why I'm here."

"I'll show you." Gibbs opened the folder that was in his hand and slide the pictures from the accident over to him. "Last night around eleven thirty one of my agents was driving his sister back home when that car rammed into him and kept going." He watched as Kyle sucked in a breath as he stared at the pictures before shaking his head.

He replied with a shaky breath as he slide the pictures back over to Gibbs. "I didn't do that."

"Are you denying that you own a white Ford Explorer."

"Yes I do own one but I didn't hit anyone with it."

"Where is you car then?"

"It was stolen last night." Kyle sneered. "I had to take the bus to work last night because of it."

"So you were at work last night, till how late."

"Until after one. I work at nightclub down on Weston Street. You can call the owner and he'll tell you that I didn't clock out until after one and then you can Miranda Stines. She's a waitress and she gave me a ride back to my apartment because I didn't have my car."

"That why you waited so late to report your car stolen."

Kyle finally sat down in the chair and slammed his hands on the desk. "I didn't want to be late for work." he found himself yelling. He shook his head and stood back up, resuming his pacing. "Look, Agent Gibbs. I am a full time pre med student. I work on campus and on top of that I bartend six nights out of the week. I bust my ass everyday to make sure I have enough money for school…food…a place to stay and everything else." he growled as he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. "I'm telling you the truth, I didn't hit your agent because my car was stolen."

Gibbs nodded his head and gave the man a small grin. "I know you're telling the truth."

"Then what-"

"You didn't hit my agent last night but you know who did."

Both Kyle and Ziva's attention turned to Gibbs as he looked over at Ziva with a smile.

* * *

"Well Special Agent McGee I see you're feeling better."

Tim gave the blonde nurse his best smile as she continued checking his vitals and chart. It was the second time she'd come into the room to check in on him and each time she was able to make him smile. "The drugs help a lot nurse Miller but I can't wait to get out of here. I'm just ready to go home."

"Now why do all my patients say that to me. I hope it isn't my bedside manner."

"I highly doubt that." Tim smiled. "You bedside manner is impeccable."

The nurse laughed and gave Tim a sincere smile. "That's very sweet of you Agent McGee." she blushed as she placed his chart back down at the foot of his bed. She moved from the end and made her way to head of the bed, placing her hand on his pillow. "Thank-you."

"Please, call me Tim."

"Tim, I like that."

This time Tim blushed and gave the woman another shy smile. "Thank you."

"And for that you can call me Natalya." she grinned. "I was named after my grandmother, she was half Russian."

"I was named after my great grandfather."

"Look at that we're all ready on a first name basis with one another and sharing information about our families. I think I like it and…I think I like you Tim."

"Really."

She smiled mischievously and winked. "Yeah. You keep this up and you may wind up being my favorite patient."

They were both laughing loudly and didn't notice when Sarah came back into the room to see her brother. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." she asked with a smile as she came into the room.

Natalya immediately stopped laughing and cleared her throat as she fluffed Tim's pillow. "Hello, I'm Mr. Mc-I mean Tim's nurse for today."

"I'm Tim's sister, Sarah McGee."

"Natalya Miller."

Sarah smiled as she walked over to the other side of the bed and grabbed her brother's hand. "My brother's not being weird or a pain is he because he tends to get like that when he's not on drugs. Especially when it's not the good stuff." she teased.

"Well so far he's been good but just in case I'll up his meds to be on the safe side. We wouldn't him being a pain or weird to his little sister would we."

"No."

Tim huffed as he tried to sit up. "Hey, I am not a pain, I am not weird and I do not need more drugs."

"See what I'm saying, delirious."

"I see exactly what you mean."

The women laughed at Tim's expense and Tim found himself smiling as well. Natalya's pager went off interrupting the playful banter between them. "Sorry Tim I have to go but I've up'd your meds just a little so you won't be in any pain but if you are please let someone know." She reached down and grabbed his free hand. "I want your stay here to be as comfortable as possible." she smiled sweetly.

"Thank-you."

"You're welcome." she replied as she made her way out of the room. Sarah waited until the nurse was completely out of the room before grinning widely down at her brother.

"Ooh she likes you."

"What?"

"You heard me Tim, that nurse totally likes you."

Tim scoffed and shook his head. He couldn't believe his sister's ludicrous idea about Natalya. "She was just being nice. That's her job Sarah, to make sure her patients are okay."

"No, she was flirting with you." Sarah disagreed. "Trust me Tim I'm a woman and I know these things. She wants you."

"Really."

"Really. When you get better you should totally ask her out."

"Nah." Tim replied, shaking his head again. "A woman like her probably already has a boyfriend."

"You won't know if you don't ask her which you should, once your better that is."

"Sarah-"

Sarah swatted her brother's hand and glared at him. "Come on Tim, you're good catch. You're smart, funny in a clumsy way, and a federal special agent. Not to mention a famous author. She would be lucky to have you."

"Really."

"Really and besides, it's time for you to settle down and give mom and dad those grandkids they've been dreaming about. You know they won't lay off until you do."

Their parents were on a ten-day cruise through the Bahamas courtesy of Tim and Sarah for their parents wedding anniversary. Tim at first didn't want to call and tell them about the accident but decided it would better if he told them sooner. His mother would be angry if he didn't. "Speaking of mom and dad did you call them."

"Yes I did and they will be here tomorrow. That's the earliest flight they could get out of the Bahamas when they dock tomorrow."

"How'd they sound?"

"Dad was his regular self, pretending that he was fine but mom was in tears by the time I got to the accident. If you think it was bad when you were sixteen-"

"I know, it's going to be worse." Tim sighed as he closed his eyes. He could feel his pain medication starting to kick and he found himself sleepy. "Sarah-"

"I know Tim. It's okay." she whispered, continuing to hold his hand. "Go to sleep."

* * *

Meanwhile back at NCIS Gibbs and Ziva were still interrogating Kyle Weatherford.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Gibbs continued to smile as he pulled out another folder from inside his jacket. Just like last time, he slid it over to Kyle and waited for him to open it. They were pictures of his now totaled car completely burned to a crisp.

"You found my car."

"Yes we did. The police found out in an abandon parking lot a few minutes away from the accident happened. It had been set on fire so any evidence inside was completely destroyed."

"So how do you know it wasn't me?"

"Like you said you were at work so you couldn't have been involved in the accident."

"See, I told you." Kyle scoffed.

"But that doesn't mean you don't know who was."

"I don't-"

"The keys were left in the ignition meaning that you gave your keys to someone and let them borrow your car. All you have to do is tell us who it was and you can walk out of here."

Kyle growled as he leaned forward. "I don't know what you're talking about it."

Gibbs didn't say anything instead he shrugged and stood up. He knew Kyle was lying, he just had to get the other man to say it. "Okay Kyle if that's the way you want to play it. Please stand up."

"Am I under arrest."

"When we find out who you let borrow your car last night and trust us we will, you're going down for aiding and abetting a wanted man."

"A wanted man who hit the car of a federal agent, you're looking at some very serious jail time." Ziva smirked, finally getting in on the act.

"She's right. You can kiss college and med-school goodbye."

Kyle watched as Gibbs grabbed up everything while the Officer David pulled her handcuffs out of her pockets and made her way over to him. He knew he'd promise not to say anything but he couldn't spend the rest of his life in jail for something he didn't do. Kyle had his whole life to think about. It was when Ziva grabbed his arm that all the thinking stopped. "Wait." he cried out to both of them.

"You're going to tell us who was driving your car." asked Gibbs.

"Look, even if I tell you it won't make a difference. He has very powerful connections and he probably won't spend any time in jail."

"Yes he will. All you have to do is tell us who had your car."

Kyle sighed and shook his head. "His name is Braden Wilson but everybody calls him B.J."

"And what is so special about him." This time it was Ziva who asked a question.

"His father owns one of the biggest financial firms on the east coast."

"So, that does not make him special." replied Ziva.

"It does when you're also Senator Frank Wilson's son."

This time it was Gibbs turn to be shocked and surprised. He had heard stories about the senator and the things he'd done to keep his addicted son out of prison. If this was true, B.J had more than friends in high places, he had a father. "You're telling me that the man who hit my agent is Frank Wilson's son."

"The one and only." nodded Kyle. "And like I said, you won't be able to put him in jail especially now that his father knows. He loves Braden and there is nothing he won't do for him, even cover up something like this."

* * *

There is chapter eleven in a nutshell. Hope you like it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: I know I'm a day late with the update but it's better late than never right. Shout out to everyone leaving reviews, thankful that you're loving the story and I hope you keep being entertained. Anyways, enough of me talking I am going to let you get back to the the wonderful new chapter I have for you today. Enjoy and have a great weekend. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. There, happy.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

"Agent Gibbs, what can I do for you this wonderful afternoon."

Gibbs walked into the spacious office and glared at the senator. Frank Wilson wore a smile on his face as he looked up from whatever it was he was looking for. After the talk with Kyle, Gibbs had no choice but to let him and see what the good senator knew. So far the man was playing coy but Gibb's gut told him the man knew more than he was probably going to let on. "I'm here about your son Senator Wilson."

"B.J. What would NCIS want with him. He's not in the military."

"He isn't but last night we suspect he was involved in an hit-n-run involving an NCIS agent."

"So that's what happened." Frank thought as he gave Gibbs a small nod. "And let me guess, it was one of your agents."

"Yes it was. That's why I'm investigating it."

"Not to criticize you Agent Gibbs but both my son and your agent are civilians. Shouldn't you let the police handle this."

"Oh they are." smiled Gibbs as he stood in front of the desk. "I'm just here giving them a helping hand."

"That's very nice of you."

Gibbs was tired of the games and decided to go straight to the point. "So, your son-."

"Isn't here at the moment." answered Frank honestly. "And before you ask I want to know how exactly you know my son was involved in this accident."

"We have a witness who saw your son driving the car in question. The same car that we then found lit on fire and destroying any evidence that could have been inside."

"Well I think you're wrong. My son doesn't even have a car. After his last accident I took it from him in order to teach him a lesson about safe driving."

"Apparently the lesson fell on deaf ears because he hit my agent last night and then drove off."

"Once again my son doesn't have a car."

"You don't have to own a car to be involved in an accident." smirked Gibbs as he folded his arms across his chest. "Your son should know that better than anyone since he borrowed his friend's car last night."

"Kyle tell you that B.J borrowed his car."

"He didn't have too. You just did."

"Excuse me."

"I never said that it was Kyle's car your son borrowed."

Frank realized his slip and looked up at Gibbs. A part of him knew that the agent knew more than he appeared. It was plausible to think that Gibbs knew what he'd son had done. Still, even if he did know there was no way he was giving up his son. "What is it you want Special Agent Gibbs."

"I want your son delivered to the NCIS building in an hour."

"Last time I checked this was a matter for the local police, not the federal government."

"The police and I have an understanding."

"A biased one if I may say so."

"I just want your son."

"I don't know where B.J is." lied Frank as he returned back to looking at his paperwork. "But I can assure you that if he calls me I will demand he come home immediately."

"You're not going to be able to cover this up Senator." retorted Gibbs who knew the man was lying about everything but there wasn't anything he could do for the moment. For now he would just have to wait for the senator to make a mistake and lead them to his son.

"I'm not trying to."

"All right, here's my card." replied Gibbs as he reached into his pocket and gave the man his card. "The sooner your son turns himself in the better chance he'll have."

"I'll keep that in mind." smiled Frank. "Do you need me escort you out?"

"No, I got it." Gibbs didn't say anything as he made his way out of the office. He waited until he was outside and at his car before he pulled out his cell-phone. "DiNozzo I need surveillance."

Frank waited until he was finally alone before he picked up his phone and called the only person in the world he could count on. "Michael I need help. This is bigger than I thought."

* * *

Ducky walked into Timothy's room with a smile on his face when he saw Tim was awake with the remote in his hand. It was late in the afternoon and the first time Ducky had been by to see Tim. There had been other times but each time the young agent was asleep from the medication.

Tim saw the doctor come into the room and returned the smile, lowering the remote. "Ducky you made it."

"Are you up for company my dear Timothy?"

"Of course. Please have a seat."

Ducky did what he was asked and sat in the chair beside the bed. "Well how are you feeling?"

"Better." smiled Tim. "I'm still pretty sore and the pain comes in waves but the medicine helps. I'm just ready to get out of here."

"I suppose being here reminds you of the accident you had when you were sixteen."

"Yeah pretty much."

He let out a laugh. "I'm glad that you're okay Timothy, you had us all quite worried. Some more than others but all the same worried."

"I'm sorry Ducky, I never saw the car coming."

"Dear boy it is not your fault."

Tim sighed and laid his head back on his pillow. "I feel like it was in some way. If only I'd been paying better attention this wouldn't have happened. It could have been worse. Sarah could have been worse."

"But it wasn't. You and your sister both made it out alive and are fine."

"I know Ducky but-"

"There are no buts Timothy. What happened was not your fault and you are not to blame." Ducky replied with assertiveness. "The blame belongs to the person that hit you and continued driving as if nothing happened. If anyone is to blame it would be them."

"Did Gibbs find out who did it yet?"

"He did but I sense there will be some difficulty bringing the young man to justice."

"Why is that Ducky?"

"I think Jethro should be the one to tell you exactly what is going on. Unlike Jethro, I don't have all the necessary details that he has."

Timothy stared at Ducky but he didn't ask anything else. He didn't have to. At that very moment Gibbs walked into the room for the first time since Tim awoke.

Gibbs walked over to Tim's bed and just stood there, not bothering to take a seat. In his hands a cup of coffee.

"Ah there he is. Jethro we were just talking about you."

"Why doesn't that sound like a good thing." smirked Gibbs as he took a sip of his coffee.

Tim sat up the best he could and smiled happily as his boss came into the room. "Hey boss."

"McGee."

"Ducky here was just telling me that you caught the guy who did this."

"I did."

Tim noticed the hesitance in Gibbs voice. "Care to share boss on exactly who it was."

"His name is Braden Wilson."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" asked Ducky as he got up from the chair and pushed his glasses up further on his face.

"That's because he's the son of Frank Wilson. A senator and one of the richest men in the state of Maryland and the east coast." Tim answered, letting out a shaking breath. "I remember reading about him in the paper when he was arrested for felony drug possession. His father got him off and it wasn't the first time."

"Sounds like it's going to be rather difficult to bring him to justice."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." responded Gibbs, walking over closer to the bed. "Ducky could you excuse us for a moment."

Ducky shook his head and smiled. "Not at all. All the best to you Timothy and I will try my best to come visit you again, I promise. Oh and before I forget Mr. Palmer sends his best wishes for you. He would have come with me to visit but he had an exam he needed to prepare for.

"That's fine Ducky I'm sure he'll be by later." smiled Tim.

"Yes, that's what he said." replied Ducky. He made his way out of the room and made sure to close the door behind him.

Gibbs waited until the door was closed before taking a seat in the chair previously occupied by the M.E. He took another sip of his coffee and placed the cup on the stand before leaning back in his chair. "How you feeling McGee?"

"I'm fine boss."

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you McGee because if you're in pain you can tell me. After what you've been through I wouldn't think any less of you."

"Well I feel some pain in my chest and leg but only in small amounts. The drugs are good and I feel pretty good for being in a head-on collision."

"And that's not a lie."

"No boss it isn't. I feel fine."

"That's good. You know you had a lot of people scared."

"I know. I figured it out when I saw the look on Tony's face when he came to see me. He was scared and pissed at the same time. I didn't know I had that kind of effect on him."

"I'm glad you pulled through."

"Me too." he smiled. "I don't think Abby nor Sarah would have forgiven me if I hadn't."

"I wouldn't have either." He laughed softly for a moment before letting out a sigh. Gibbs was happy to see Tim awake, smiling, and laughing but there were still other matters they had to deal with. "I promise you we're gonna get the guy that did this to you and your sister. You have my word."

Tim sighed heavily. "No disrespect boss but he's wealthy and the son of a state senator. His dad will just pay somebody and get him off. He's done stuff like this before and gotten away with it. I don't think my case is gonna be any different."

Gibbs let out a growl and leaned forward. "Like I said not gonna happen, not if I have anything to say about it."

Tim didn't say anything else about it. To him Gibbs had all ready made up his mind and there was no changing it. Tim was just happy that he and his sister was okay, that was all that mattered. "Hey boss." he replied after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah McGee."

"I just want to say thank-you for being there for Sarah. She told me how you helped calm her down when she was harassing the staff about me. I heard from a few nurses how angry and demanding she was."

"Well she had every right to be. Not only was she scared but nobody would tell her anything. That made her worse."

"I know but I'm still glad you came when you did. It means a lot that my sister wasn't hauled off to jail by security." Tim chuckled as he looked over at Gibbs. "You didn't have to do it so thank you for what you did."

"She's your sister McGee, that makes her one of us. We look after our own but you're welcome." Gibbs gave Tim a warm smile before reaching over and picking up his coffee cup again.

* * *

Sarah put the final dish into the dishwasher as she looked around the room. It was finally clean by her standards and ready for her parents who would be arriving early the next morning. She really wanted to be at the hospital with her brother but the order of Tim's apartment was more important. Besides, he had people there looking after him who would call her immediately if anything went wrong.

Letting out a sigh, she closed the dishwasher before glancing at the time on the microwave. "Seven fifteen." she whispered to herself, her mind racing with thoughts. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and decided to go back to the hospital. Throwing the dishcloth on the counter, she made her way back to the living space to grab her things when she heard a knock at the door. Jethro immediately came running out of the bedroom and began barking. "Jethro, no." she hissed at the dog as she made her way to the door. "I'm coming." she yelled when the knocking became louder. Sarah swung open the door to see a strange man standing on the other side with a briefcase in hand. "Can I help you?"

"Maybe." the man smiled. "I'm looking for Sarah McGee."

"That's me."

"My name is Sebastian Moore and I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time."

"Look dude I don't know who you are but-"

"I'm here on behalf of Frank Wilson. I'm his lawyer and he insisted that I come see you and your brother right away."

"What?"

"May I come in?" Sebastian asked Sarah. He didn't wait for a response, instead pushing past her and walking in.

"Well come on in." she muttered angrily under her breath as she closed the door. "Look Mr. Moore, you're wasting your time."

"You haven't even heard my offer."

"Fine, I'll humor you. What do you want?"

"Firstly Senator Wilson will like to send his apologies for what his son did and wants me to let you know that he will do his best to make sure you and your brother will be well taken care of."

"Excuse me."

"It's a tragedy what happened but I know that family is important to you and the last thing you want to drudge this incident out in court. The long hours you'll have to put in showing up for the hearing and trial which will drastically take a toll on your school work." Sebastian smiled. "The senator doesn't want that to happen so we have proposed a settlement to give to you and your brother."

"A settlement."

"A settlement Miss McGee. With hopes that it will make you and your brother happy without the need of going to court."

Now Sarah understood what was going on and why the lawyer was there. "Okay, now I get it. You're trying to bribe me."

"Miss McGee what I'm offering is not a bribe. More along the line of punitive damages."

"You think that giving us money will hurt that bastard more than going to court." Sarah scoffed. "Your client doesn't want his son in a court room because he know that he would end up in jail and he doesn't want that to happen. So he sends you here, to give us money and keep us quiet about what happened."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"It's not bad it's disgusting. My brother almost died, don't you get that." she couldn't help but scream out loud. "I was there. I saw the blood, I watched as his heart stopped beating. It felt like my own heart had stopped beating after seeing him like that. He almost died and no amount of money is every going to make me forget that."

"I'm not asking you to forget Miss McGee." smirked Sebastian as he opened up his briefcase and handed Sarah a check from the inside. "I'm just asking you to be compensated. I think that the check is more than fair, far more than you would receive if we took this case to court."

Angrily she snatched the check from the lawyers hand and tore it up, handing the paper back to the man. She didn't even look at it. "I don't want your money and neither does Tim."

"You haven't even asked your brother what he wanted."

"I know my brother well and I know he doesn't want your bribe or guilt money, whatever you want to call it."

Sebastian began shaking his head and let out a soft sigh. "You're making a mistake."

"No, your client's son made the mistake when he hit us and continued to drive away not caring if we were okay."

He realized he couldn't change the young woman's mind after watching her rip up the check. Throwing the pieces of paper back in his briefcase, he closed it and picked it up. "I suppose there is nothing I could do to change your mind. A bigger amount perhaps."

Sarah sneered. "Nothing."

"Then I guess there is nothing else for me to say, you've all ready made up your mind."

"I have."

Sebastian gave Sarah a small chuckle and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a white business card and placed it on the counter. "Incase you change your mind." The lawyer turned around and walked over to the door.

Sarah followed him, slamming the door after the man after he left out of the apartment. She was practically seething as she picked up the card and ripped it to shreds. Hell would freeze over before she let that man pay for her silence. No, Sarah was determined to make everyone involved pay for what happened.

* * *

Anyone else starting not to like this senator. Why is that people in politics think they can get away with murder or any other crime for that matter. Also hope you enjoyed the Tim/Gibbs moment. I wrote it just for you guys who have been desperately craving one. Until next time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary: Back with another update and right on schedule. Hope you didn't mind the wait. Shout outs to everyone who reads and reviews you guys rock. Anyways enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. There, happy.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen **

* * *

It was early the next morning when Sarah walked into Tim's hospital room with a cheery smile on her face and found that Tim was already wide awake, typing away on a phone.

"New phone already."

"Yeah Abby got it for since the last one's kinda crushed."

"Cool." she smiled as she walked over to the bed and kissed his cheek. "So I have good news and I have bad news. Which one do you want first?"

Tim smiled at his sister as he tapped his chin with his finger. "The good news."

"Well the good news is mom and dad won't be here for a few days."

"Really."

"Yeah, apparently there's a tropical storm out heading their way and the weather's too bad for travel. All flights have been grounded until the storm passes so-"

"So I have a few more days to myself before mom arrives and starts hovering over me."

"Don't you mean smothering you." laughed Sarah as she sat down.

"Yeah that too." Tim laughed as well. "I love mom but sometimes she can be a little too overbearing and don't get me started on dad. Asking me if everything's okay every five minutes all while pretending he isn't as worried as mom."

"That's him."

"I know but they mean well and who knows, it might be nice to have them around." replied Tim, lying back on his pillow.

"We can think of it as a nice little family reunion."

"That sounds good. So what's the bad news?"

"The bad news is last night I had a little visitor from Sebastian Moore."

"Who?"

"Senator Frank Wilson's lawyer." Sarah hissed, slamming back into the chair. "Yeah he came by your place last night with…get this…a check. He wants to pay us off."

Tim sat up the best he could, a surprised look on his face. "He gave you a check."

"Yeah."

"Well he is a very wealthy man. Just out of curiosity how big was the check."

"Tim."

"What I'm just asking how big it was."

She shrugged. "It was pretty big."

"How big?"

"There might have been a couple zeros."

"How many?"

"Four maybe followed by a two and a five."

His eyes widen even further as he stared at his sister. Tim couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Two hundred and fifty grand. That's how big the check was."

"Yeah."

"And what did you do with it?"

"What do you think I did with it." Sarah replied, rolling her eyes. "I tore it up."

"You tore it up!" shrieked Tim only to hiss as shooting pain soared through his chest. His face contorted from pain, forcing him to lie back down and let out a shaky breath.

Sarah immediately jumped to Tim's side and grabbed his hand. "Timmy are you okay? Do I need to get you a doctor or a nurse or something?"

"No Sarah I'm fine." he replied, letting out a few quick shallow breaths.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I'm fine. I just overdid it."

"I'm sorry about the check, I didn't know tearing it up would make you mad."

"I'm not mad Sarah, really I am it just…I know guys like Braden, I've arrested people like him and when they're as rich and as powerful it's like they're untouchable."

"But Gibbs said he wouldn't let that happen." replied Sarah.

"And knowing Gibbs he probably won't but there's a small chance that it may end up out of his hands."

"So you're saying that I should call the lawyer back and take their dirty money."

"No I'm not saying that either." Tim said with a sigh. "Unless, you know…you want it."

"I don't want it." Sarah replied without hesitance. "I don't want anything that man has to offer."

Tim gave his sister a nod before reaching out and grabbing her hand. "Hey, I'm sorry if I sounded upset I was just thinking about you and…I guess…oh I don't know what point I was hoping to make."

"It's okay Timmy I understand." smiled Sarah. "You're just trying to look out for me as always."

"Yeah that's it." he smiled back.

* * *

"Dad I want to come home."

Frank sighed into the phone as he listened to his son's pleas of desperation to come back. Something he too desperately wanted but knew it couldn't happen, just not now. He stood up from his desk and walked over to the window, peaking out. The same car from earlier was still out there watching and most likely waiting. "I know B.J but-"

"But what dad? Why can't I come home?"

He angrily snapped the blinds shut. "Because Braden if you come home now you're going to jail, probably for a long time."

"Jail for a long time. Did someone die, did I kill someone?"

"That car you hit belonged to a NCIS federal agent and no he didn't die but he was seriously injured. Like I said, if you come home now you will go to jail. Is that what you want?"

"You know I don't but you can't keep me here." Braden cried. "It's only a matter of time before they force you to tell them where I am."

"That's not going to happen."

"Dad the police are going to get a warrant for my arrest and you're going to have to tell them the truth. If you don't you will be charged with aiding and abetting. You can go to jail."

"It's better than letting you rot there." Frank hissed into the phone. "When your mother died I promised to take care of you, to keep you safe and happy and protected and that's what I'm trying to do."

"Dad-"

"So let me do it. Let me take care of this okay."

Braden listened to what his father was saying and knew it was wrong. What kind of son would let his father take the responsibility for something they did. It wasn't right and he knew he couldn't let that happen. Time had come for him to finally own up to the mistakes he'd made and stop letting his father clean up his mess.

"B.J are you listening to me?"

"Yes dad." Braden finally responded after a long pause.

"And you're going to let me take care of this right. Right." he asked a second time, with more tone in his voice.

"Yes I'll let you take care of this."

Frank let out a thankful sigh and a small smile spread across his face. "Good now stop worrying about everything and get some rest. I'll try to call you in the morning."

"Okay dad, goodnight."

"Goodnight son."

Braden hung up the phone and threw it on the bed. He knew his dad would do anything to keep him out of trouble but Braden was afraid that he'd gone to far this time. This time he was bringing his father down with him.

Sighing, he lied down on the bed and closed his eyes but he already knew sleep wouldn't come peacefully. It's not like he deserved it anyways.

* * *

"How long are we going keep doing this boss."

"Tired already DiNozzo."

They had been sitting outside the Senator's home for a few hours now and planned to stay there until the night was over. Both men were equally tired but the need to bring Braden to justice outweighed how they felt.

Tony shook his head. "No, it's just he knows we're out here and we know he knows where his son is." he pointed out as the lights in the house were finally turned off.

"Your point." asked Gibbs.

"Let's just bring him in, give him the famous Gibb's stare, and make him tell us where Braden is."

Gibbs looked over at the field agent and raised a brow. "Have you read Braden Wilson's file."

"Uh yeah and to say that kid is a total mess would be an understatement. I mean he's been arrested numerous times for possession, driving while intoxicated, assault and battery. You name it this kid has done it."

"Right and how many days has he served in jail."

"Well…none."

"Because-"

"Because his father is a very powerful and wealthy man who uses his status to get Braden off. The senator covers up his son's indiscretions to keep the family's name in tact."

"That's not it." replied Gibbs, turning away from Tony and taking a sip out of his coffee cup.

"What do you mean not it?"

"I mean that's not why he does it." he answered. "I was in there, I saw the look on his face when I told him what his son did and it wasn't a look of agony or disdain but one of worry. Worried about his son and what would happen to him if he went to prison. He's been doing for years, since his wife died."

A look of confusion covered Tony's face as he stared at his boss. He didn't quite understand what the older man was trying to tell him, a thought he accidentally stated out loud. "I don't understand what you're trying to tell me boss."

"Frank Wilson is not a man who cares about public image DiNozzo, he's a man who cares about the safety and well-being of his son. As long as Braden's okay then nothing else to him matters."

"So you're saying that the senator will do anything to keep his son out trouble, even if that means going to jail himself."

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

Tony let out a sigh. "So what do we do? If the dad won't talk and the son won't come."

"We do everything we can until we can't do anymore." Gibbs replied with a heavy sigh of his own.

* * *

Not as long as the previous chapter but it has to do. Hope you enjoyed reading it and for those who think that a check for 250,000 was to much money the man is a rich senator. I'm sure he can afford to pay two people off. Until next time readers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary: It's Thursday and I'm updating. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. There, happy.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

"So there I was hanging upside down in a tree while all my friends, including my crush Keith Sanders, watched and sadly laughed."

Tim chuckled himself as he listened to another one of Natalya's embarrassing high school stories. It was his third day in the hospital and unfortunately for him his team got called away to a more important case. He didn't mind, he was too busy enjoying the blonde nurse's company.

"Hey don't laugh." Natalya demanding playfully. "Do you know how embarrassed I was."

"I have a feeling." he replied but stopped laughing. "I'm really sorry about laughing."

She smiled. "It's okay, it happened so long ago I'm over it although sometimes I have very vivid flashbacks when I see trees with extremely long branches." Natalya giggled herself. "Okay enough about me and my embarrassing high school life who's sitting with you today."

"Well nobody actually."

"And why is that?"

"They've been assigned a case." replied Timothy. "Body somewhere out in Alexandria."

"Oh, and your sister."

"She went to get my parents from the airport. They're coming to make sure I'm okay."

Natalya giggled again. "Okay, now that totally sounds like my mom. She lives in Florida but every time I get sick, even with something as small as a cold she wants to take the first flight out to take care of me."

"It's so embarrassing."

"It is but it's sweet all the same. Her caring about me like that shows me how much she loves me, no matter how old I get."

Tim gave the nurse a smile. "I guess you're right."

"I'm a woman Tim, of course I'm right." she winked, slapping her hands on her legs before standing up. "Well everything seems to be alright with you and though I hate to leave you alone Tim I have other patients I have to check on."

Tim frowned playfully. "But I thought I was your favorite."

"You are but the hospital tends to frown on favoritism." Natalya grinned as she patted his hand. "But don't worry, I'll be back later to give you your sponge bath."

"You're going to do that."

"Um yeah, seeing as how I am your primary nurse for today. Why, you don't want me to do it." she asked with a small smirk.

"No it's not that."

"Good and now that that's settled I will see you later Special Agent McGee."

Timothy watched his nurse leave and a sigh filled the empty room. He thought about the particular moment and realized that it was the first time he was truly alone. Usually his sister would be there or if she wasn't then Abby, followed by other members of the team but since they were working he knew there was a slim chance of them visiting. With that in mind he decided to close his eyes and get some much needed sleep. Unfortunately, the moment he decided to close his eyes was the moment he heard a shrill voice call out his name.

"Oh Timothy, my poor baby."

He opened his eyes to see his mother, Caroline McGee rushing towards him. "Mom." he stated as the woman placed her arms gently around him. "You're here."

"Of course I'm here, why wouldn't I be here." she replied back, not moving her arms. "My baby boy was in a horrible accident."

"Mom I told you yesterday when we talked on the phone that I'm fine."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Tim sighed and simply allowed his mother to hold him. "Where's Sarah."

"Out here Tim, giving mom her moment." replied Sarah before coming in the room and making herself known. "I already had mine and wouldn't dream of ruining yours."

"Gee thanks." Tim replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Where's dad?"

"Parking the car."

"Why didn't you all come in together." he asked.

"Well it was either that or mom jumping out the car before we came to a complete stop." smirked Sarah as she came closer to the bed. "She was obsessively worried."

"That she was."

They all looked over to see William McGee standing at the door. A smile spread across Tim's face when he saw his father, the one person he admired most in the world. "Hey dad."

"Son." he replied back. "How you feeling?"

"Fine sir."

"And the hospital, they treating you right."

"Yes sir they are." Tim answered with a nod. "How was the flight."

"Alright, when your mother wasn't bombarding me with questions about you and Sarah, which was every five minutes."

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes at her husband's comment. "What, a mother can't be concerned about the safety of her children. Did I break some kind of law or rule."

Tim couldn't help but laugh at his mother dramatic antics. He leaned up and gave his mom a quick peck on the cheek. "No mom you didn't." he smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Sarah smiled as well as she wrapped her arms around her mother and gave her a kiss as well.

"See Will, I am loved."

Tim and Sarah laughed at their father who took his turn to roll his eyes. Finally their laughter died out and Sarah grabbed her mother by the hand.

"Hey mom I'm pretty hungry. You want to come down with me to the cafeteria to get something to eat."

"Oh I don't know." she replied worriedly. "I just got here and I-"

"Go ahead honey, I'll stay here with him."

Caroline looked at her husband and noticed a gleam in his eyes and she knew what she had to do. Bending down one more, she gave her son another kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back soon."

"I'll be here."

Sarah grabbed her mother by the arm and lead her out of the room, leaving her brother alone with her father.

William walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it before looking up at Tim. "I know I asked you this earlier but now that your mom and Sarah are gone I'm gonna ask you again. How are you feeling and don't lie to me Timothy."

"It hurts a lot less than it did a few days ago." admitted Tim. "But really, I feel fine. Just can't wait to go home and back to work."

"How long do you have to be in the casts."

"Well the one on my arm has to be on for about three weeks but the one on my leg has to be on for eight. So, I won't be doing field work for a while unfortunately."

"The good thing is you're okay. That's the most important thing." smiled Will as he continued to look at his son. "Tim-"

Timothy knew where the conversation was going. "Dad you don't have to say anything."

"I know but I'm going to anyways. I want you to know that you, your sister, and your mother are very important to me and I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you. I-"

Tim smiled and reached out to grab his father's hand, placing it in his own. "I know dad." he whispered. "I know."

Will used his other hand to wipe his misty eyes and gave Tim a smile of his own. "Good. So Sarah tells us they don't have the guy that did this to the two of you in custody yet but they know who did it."

"Yeah. Turns out that the guy is the son of a very wealthy senator and he's somewhere in hiding. His father knows where but he's not cooperating with the police or NCIS."

"So they're not doing anything?"

"Gibbs is going to bring the father in for questioning and they finally got the warrant to search their home. If there's something to find Gibbs will find it."

"You put alotta faith in that boss of yours, maybe a little to much." stated Will, skepticism in his tone.

"No, and that's only because he put so much of it in me." Tim smiled sincerely. "I'm just returning the favor." He noticed the unsure look on his father's face and gently squeezed his hand. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine dad."

And to that comment William could only respond one way. "I know."

* * *

"I don't appreciate being ordered to come down here Special Agent Gibbs." Frank Wilson hissed at the gray-haired man in front of him. He was extremely upset in the manner in which the agent retrieved him earlier, in front of very important business associates. "And I certainly don't appreciate being ordered to do so in front of my colleagues."

"I wouldn't have done that if you would have just told me what I needed to know. You have nobody to blame but yourself, and your son of course."

"I told you already I'm not telling you anything about Braden without my lawyer present."

"You don't need to say anything." Gibbs shrugged as he leaned back in his chair. "I just want to show you something."

His curiosity had been sparked. "Show me what?"

"This." and with that Gibbs reached over and slid a folder over to the senator. "Go ahead, open it."

Frank did as he was told and slowly opened the folder. Inside where photos of a car that was completely totaled. "What is the meaning of this?"

Suddenly Gibbs face turned darker and he slammed his hands on the table. It was such a drastic change that Frank found himself jumping slightly. "This is the car that your son rammed into and nearly killed my agent and his sister." Gibbs hissed angrily. He grabbed the folder and took out two pictures. "Those are the two lives that you son was this close to taking because he was probably drunk or high or probably both." he spat again as he pointed at the pictures of Sarah and Tim. "Take a good look senator."

"I-"

"Five nights ago he broke multiple laws and he's gonna pay for them. I'm gonna make sure of it and I don't give a damn if he is your son."

Frank sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. He knew that the man wanted justice, not just for him but probably for the victim's family. He would too if it had been son lying in the hospital. Still, he knew he couldn't give Agent Gibbs what he wanted and that was the one thing he felt apologetic about. "I'm sorry for what happened to your agent, I truly am but it still doesn't change my mind. I'm not giving you my son."

"I figured as much." sighed Gibbs. "You love your son, I get that I do but it doesn't change the fact that your son broke the law and there's a warrant out for his arrest."

Frank remained quiet so Gibbs decided to continue. "And since you won't cooperate with me I have no choice but to charge you with obstruction, aiding and abetting unless you tell me where your son is."

"I can't do that."

"There is a Metro detective waiting on the other side of this door waiting to take you down for booking. We also have a warrant to check your residence so we'll be doing that while you're in holding."

"I'm willing to whatever I have to protect Braden."

"If you're sure."

Suddenly the door opened and inside walked Detective Morrison with his own angry expression on his face. "Mr. Wilson if you will."

Frank still remained quiet, only giving Gibbs a small nod as he stood up and walked towards the door. He said nothing as the detective cuffed his hands behind his back and read him in his rights in his ear. Even the prospect of going to jail wasn't enough to make him turn his son in to the police.

* * *

"Well I hope you're happy."

B.J had answered the phone hoping it was his father calling him with good news. Instead it turned out to be his father's best friend Michael. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking you and your idiotic, childish, spoiled ways." Michael spat into the phone as he closed the door behind him. He'd managed to leave Frank's home a few minutes before the police came and he knew it would be a matter of time before he was questioned himself as well. But unlike Frank he refused to go down for a crime that Braden had committed. "You got your father arrested."

"What, dad's in jail?"

"I don't for sure yet if he is."

"But you just said-"

"I said he was arrested. Did you know that the car you hit belonged to a federal agent? You almost killed a federal agent."

"Yeah I knew. Dad told me last night but he said no one died."

"Doesn't matter." hissed Michael as he ran his fingers through his hair. "NCIS and the police are both out for blood and they've decided that if they can't have yours they'll take your father's."

"This is bad." B.J whispered over the phone with a troubled voice, lips trembling as well. "This is so bad."

"You think."

"What are you going to do?"

"As usual your dad is going to cover for you. He's asked me to help get you out of the state."

B.J mumbled. "How?" he asked. "Like you said the police are out for blood. They're probably looking for me right now."

"Your father has it all figured out so you don't have to worry. You never have to worry."

He could feel the anger in the man's voice as his words spat out at him like venom. Braden had seen his father's best friend angry before but this sounded different. "Uncle Mike do you hate me?"

"You're my godson Braden, I've known you since before you were born. I could never hate you no matter what you did."

"Then what's wrong."

"I'm disappointed, that everything your father has done for you this is how you repay him. By letting him take the fall for your mistakes."

"You think I wanted dad to go to jail. I don't." Braden tried to explain. "I didn't mean for this to happen-"

"That's the problem, you never do. Just like you never take responsibility for your actions leaving Frank to clean up your mess. You're an adult now and that means taking responsibility for your actions and convictions and not letting your dad fight your battles."

"I don't know how to do that."

Mike ultimately let out a distressed sigh before speaking into the phone again. "I know you don't and for that I blame your father. After your mother died he wanted so much to be there for you and protect you that he never taught you consequences." He let out another sigh. "He always believed he no matter how bad you messed up he could fix but this time he can't." Michael paused for a moment, took a deep breath, and let out another sigh. "Look, for your father's plan to work I need to leave right now before the police come looking for me too."

Braden held the phone to his ear, even after the click signaling that the conversation had now ended. His thoughts were in total turmoil as he thought about what Michael told him. All of it was true. No matter what he did his father would use whatever resources he had, call in all the favors he was owed to make sure he didn't get in any trouble. It was the reason he'd hadn't been in jail longer than a few days, even though he deserved to be.

Now, because of him, his father was sitting in the exact place he should be and he had no idea how he was going to fix any of it.

* * *

Longer than the last chapter so that's a plus. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time.

P.S I don't know the real name of Tim's parents so I just made them up. Since he never talks about them on the show it would be hard to know their real character names and if he has then I must have missed that episode. Still, whatever.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary: It's Thursday and I'm updating. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. There, happy.**

* * *

**Chapter** **Fifteen**

* * *

"Boss we've searched his home from top to bottom. We've gone over financial records, phone records, everything. We have Braden's face on every local news program and we still have no clue as to where he is or where he's going." Tony sighed as he banged his head against his desk.

It was the fifth day since Tim's accident and so far the team had no leads to Braden's whereabouts. His father was still in custody waiting to be arraigned and he was intent on not telling the police or the agents anything. As far as Braden's friends none of them knew where the young man was either.

"Keep looking DiNozzo. Frank's gonna make bail soon and we may never see Braden again."

"But he's right Gibbs there is nothing, we have nothing." Ziva stated with her own sigh. "Frank Wilson's phone records indicate that he hasn't had any contact with his son."

"They could be using burn phones to communicate with each other. They're hard to trace."

"If that is the case then where is the senator's phone."

Tony shrugged. "Probably realized we were coming back with a warrant and trashed it."

"Braden has to be somewhere. He couldn't have just disappeared."

"No but he sure is hiding pretty damn well."

Gibbs decided to ignore Tony's comment and stood up from his desk. "Has anyone been able to find Michael Rhodes." he asked. "Frank called him multiple times since this whole fiasco started."

"No." Ziva stated, shaking her head. "I talked to some people who know him and they haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon. That was also the last time he used his cell phone. It's as if he has disappeared as well."

"No, he's doing what his friend can't. Trying to get Braden out of the state. He's probably using Frank's burn phone to stay in contact with Braden."

"For all we know they could be together right now about to make a run for it."

Ziva spoke. "Well we have multiple BOLO's out looking for him because he owns like five cars. He could be driving any one of them."

"Or he could be driving none of them." added Tony. "The senator has lots of friends who would gladly let him borrow one of their cars to get his son out of the state and possibly out of the country."

"We should face the facts, realize that this case is a lost cause, and be thankful that McGee and Sarah are okay."

Gibbs couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So that's it, you're just giving up." he yelled loudly at Tony and Ziva. "After what that son-of-bitch put your teammate through you're just going to give up."

"It's not like we want to Gibbs but we're up against a stone wall."

"It's brick wall Ziva but you're right. Boss we have nothing unless Frank talks or Braden turns himself in."

"That's not going to happen. I promised Sarah and McGee that I will get the guy who did this and I am not breaking that promise. Now find me something useful or find yourself another job." he yelled again as he threw his coffee cup in the trash and made his way out of the bullpen.

Tony and Ziva each jumped at Gibb's comment and watched as the man left before their eyes made contact with each other.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ziva forlorn. "We have nothing. He knows that we have nothing."

He let out a breath and picked up the phone. He too was stuck and had no idea what to do but he knew he couldn't stand back and do nothing. "If we like our jobs we better find something and quick, before Gibbs comes back."

* * *

Abby stood outside the door of Timothy's voice and quietly listened to the laughter that was coming out of it. When she first arrived to see her friend she was stunned to hear the voice of another woman in the room. At first she assumed it was Sarah or his mother but she realized the voice was too bubbly and airy. Well whoever she was Tim really seemed to be enjoying her company.

Finally she couldn't take listening anymore and decided to walk into the room, a scowl on her face. "Well it's good to see you're feeling better Timothy. I was starting to worry."

"Hey Abby what are you doing here?"

"What's wrong, don't want me interrupting you two."

"Oh no, that's not it." replied Tim, giving Abby a broad smile. "I just thought you'd be busy working on the case."

"Oh we solved that like hours ago." she smirked herself as she sat down in the chair on the other side the of the bed, across from the blonde nurse she'd heard laughing only moments earlier. "So McGee, gonna introduce me to your new friend."

"Right sorry, this is Natalya Miller. She's my nurse. Natalya this Abby, she works at NCIS with me."

"Hi Abby." Natalya smiled. "You're the Goth forensic scientist who practically inhales Caf-Pows."

Abby couldn't help but smirk. "I see someone been talking about me."

"Oh yeah, Tim has told me so much about all of you I feel like I know you already."

"Really, what else did he tell you about me."

"That you were super fun, an insane dresser, and you're in a bowling league with nuns. Am I missing anything."

Abby shook her head and smiled. "Nope, you're not missing a thing. Well expect for the fact that me and Tim are totally best friends. We tell each other everything, or at least we used to. Sorry, but he's told me nothing about you. Have you McGee?"

Natalya watched Tim give Abby a sheepish smile and felt compelled to help the agent out. "Well allow me to fill in the blanks. I'm a nurse here a Bethesda, I love reading, singing in the shower, and anything and everything that has to do with the eighties."

"Is it safe to say you're a Molly Ringwald fan."

"Uh, try fanatic. I can recite the entire movie Sixteen Candles by heart, word for word."

"That's nice." she replied with a forced smile as she looked back and forth between McGee and Natalya. She could tell that the two of them had already formed some type of bond and she didn't like it. However, before she could say anything else the sound of the nurse's pager went out.

"That would be me." Natalya replied as she stood. "I have to go but I will be back later for you sponge bath Tim." she giggled before leaving the room.

Abby leaned back in her chair and gave Tim a whimsical smile. "Sponge bath."

"She always says that but she doesn't ever give me one."

"But you want her to."

"It's just a joke Abby." Tim explained with a small chuckle. "Natalya is very nice person and I bet you would love her if you got to know her."

"She's a fan of the eighties McGee."

"You love the eighties."

"Yeah, the music. Not movies about misfit teens and girls hopelessly in love with popular guys who are way out of their league."

"You loved Footloose."

"Now that is different." she replied quickly. "That movie involved a free spirit going up against the man after his right to dance was taken away."

"That, and the fact that Kevin Bacon wore really tight jeans."

Abby smirked seductively at the comment. "Oh yeah, totally can't forget that."

Tim rolled his eyes at Abby but still gave her a smirk as she let out a giggle. "You're incorrigible"

"You know you love it." Abby smirked back. "So how are you feeling today McGee?"

"Surprisingly good. Ava came to see me this morning and she said that everything was healing nicely. She even lowered my pain medication which is good because I hate being on medication."

"You hate it but we all love it. Do you know the kinda hinky things you say when you're high."

"And that's exactly why I hate being on medication." Tim sighed. "Still, everything looks good and Ava thinks I'll be able to leave the hospital by the end of the week. You have no idea how badly I'm ready to get out of here and get back to work."

"You'd rather be back at work than here."

"Ah yeah. What makes you think I would want to stay here longer than I had too?"

"I don't know, you could think of this as some kinda weird vacation."

"No, a vacation involves going somewhere sunny and exotic where drinking during the day is not frowned upon."

"And where you can tell hot women what you do for a living with hopes that they would sleep with you."

"No, that would be DiNozzo's dream vacation." frowned Tim. "My vacation would simply involve relaxing on a beach with a book. Nothing more and nothing less. Well, maybe something more. It would be nice to have some company."

"What, like a friend."

He shrugged. "Maybe, something like that."

Abby refrained from replying to Tim's statement and simply sat there quietly for a few moments. "Where's the family?"

Tim let out a sigh of his own. "My apartment, they'll be here in a little while. Stay, I'm sure my parents would love to see you again."

"Okay. I wasn't planning on leaving for awhile anyways."

"Good."

"Hey McGee."

"Yeah."

"I'll be glad when you're back at work too." Abby smiled, reaching out and grabbing Tim by the hand.

* * *

He didn't have to look up to know who had just entered his morgue. All he had to do was listen for the soft footsteps and the strong smell of coffee. He waited until there was a shadow looming over his desk before he stopped what he was doing and spoke.

"Ah Jethro, what brings you down here. There's no new body is there?"

Gibbs stood over to Ducky's desk and let out a sigh. He really had no reason to come and see the medical examiner and honestly had no idea why he came. "No there isn't Duck. If there were body I would have called you from upstairs. You know that."

"Yes I know."

"Then why did you ask?"

"I was simply trying to make conversation." laughed Ducky as he straightened the glasses on his face. "But if you're not here for a body then why are you here?"

Letting out another sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't find him Duck. I'm doing everything I can and I still can't find him."

"Who."

"Who do you think?" Gibbs lashed out at the doctor before taking in a deep breath. "Braden Wilson, you know that guy that almost killed McGee. Remember him."

Ducky looked up for the first time since the agent leader walked into his morgue and gave him a soft frown. "How can I forget? You've secretly been on a rampage for the past few days trying to track his whereabouts. I assume you haven't found anything yet."

"If I had you think I'd be down here."

He heard the sarcasm in his voice and a part of him felt terrible. What the man was going through, the turmoil itself would make any one insane. "I'm sorry you're going through this Jethro."

"Not as sorry as Braden going to be when I find his ass. I'm going to show him that he can't use his father's connection to win."

Ducky nodded his head at his friend's tenacity. "Because this is a battle you intend to win."

"You're damn right I am."

"You know the saying Jethro, you can't win them all."

"I have to win this one Duck." hissed Gibbs. "If I don't then I let my agent down and I will not have that hanging over my head."

"Even if you can't bring him in Jethro I'm sure Timothy will not blame you. Sometimes situations are simply out of our control, it's no one's fault."

Gibbs shook his head vigorously, his eyes flaring at the doctor in front of him. The man may have been his friends but there was no way he understood how he felt. Even if McGee didn't blame him he knew he would blame himself for the rest of his life.

"Can't you simply be satisfied knowing that Timothy's going to be okay." Ducky asked before letting out a sigh. A part of him already knew the answer to the question. He didn't know why he even asked. "Of course you can't. You won't be able to rest until you bring Braden in will you."

"I think you already know the answer to that Ducky."

He smiled sadly. "I do, and that's what makes this hard to watch."

* * *

The car ride to the courthouse was silent as Frank Wilson stared out the window. The night before was in a jail cell and lucky for the senator he stayed it in alone. He didn't get any sleep inside the small room, the only thing he could think about was B.J and when he would getting to safety.

"Do you have any idea what Braden has cost you this time."

Frank looked over at his lawyer and friend Sebastian more and let out a small sigh. He knew that the man was angry with him from the night before. The anger was still evident in his voice. "Sebastian."

"The media found out about your arrest and now it's all their talking about. The trusted senator using his power and status to keep his spoiled rich ruffian son out of prison. Everything is spinning out of control and you don't seem to care."

"I do care. How can you say I don't care? This is my reputation at risk too you know."

"Maybe it's the fact that while you're busy behind bars your son will be off somewhere out of the country not worrying about you and probably getting into more trouble."

Frank shook his head. "No, B.J promised me he wouldn't get into more trouble."

"Didn't he promise you last time and looked what happened. You need to face it Frank that your son is a screw-up who doesn't care about anyone else but himself."

"Don't say that about my son."

Sebastian knew the comment about his client's son was below the belt but he didn't care. He, along with everyone else who knew Braden, was tired of cleaning up the young man's mess. He considered Frank a friend and was hurt to see him go through such horrible time. "It's the truth and it's time you realize it." he replied back. "It's obvious you care about Braden, we all do but what expense is too great. Huh. Going to jail instead of letting him get the help he obviously needs. You're an enabler, you always have been and now you may be going to jail because of it."

"Why doesn't anybody see that I'm trying to protect him."

Sebastian growled. "That's the damn problem Frank." he hissed angrily. "He's old enough now he doesn't need protecting. He need's to learn that there are consequences for his actions. That his father won't be there to clean up his mess when he gets into trouble. That's what he needs Frank."

Frank listened to the words and knew what the man he was right. In fact, everyone was right. Everything that was happening was all his fault. If only he'd been less lenient and more strict on his son he wouldn't have turned out the way he had. Maybe he would never been in the predicament he was in now. Every since B.J was born, Frank main concern was his son's welfare. Now it may be too late to do anything about it.

"You need to let go Frank."

He sighed sadly. "I don't know how to do that."

"You can start by telling them where Braden is. It's the only way he's going to get the help he needs."

"I can't do that either."

"And that is exactly what I was afraid of." Sebastian sighed and straightened up his jacket and tie. There was nothing more he could say and he knew it. Frank's mind couldn't be changed and frankly, he was sick of trying. "Come on. We're next." he replied as he began walking inside the court room with a very heavy heart.

* * *

The bail hearing was short and just as Sebastian expected rough. The judge was not sympathetic of the situation at all and granted the prosecution's bail amount, two million dollars plus the surrender of his passport. Before he did so, however, the prosecutor offered to take arrest away if only he would tell the police of Braden's whereabouts. Once again Frank refused and the ruling was set. It wasn't much to Frank, complying to it all and even giving the judge a smile as he left the courtroom. As long as Braden was safe then Frank had no worries whatsoever.

* * *

There, another fine chapter if I do say so myself. Until next time, have a nice weekend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary: It's Thursday and I'm updating. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. There, happy.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen

* * *

**

"You ready."

Braden shook his head and grabbed his bags from the bed. Today was the day he was finally getting out of town and he no clue as to when he'd be back. If he ever came back. "How's my dad?"

"What makes you think I know?"

"I heard you talking to Sebastian over the phone about my dad."

"His bail hearing was this morning as of now he's out on bail. He has to go back to court in a week and that's why they'll decide what to do with him."

"And what will they do."

Michael sighed as he grabbed the back of his neck. "I'm not a lawyer so I really don't know all the details but I'm guessing a really heavy fine or they're going to send him to jail."

"For how long?"

"I don't know Braden. Can we just go." he replied with an irritated tone.

He could hear the irritation in Michael's voice but he felt compelled to keep the conversation going. "Yeah, but before we do can you tell me the plan again. Please."

Michael let out another sigh and turned around to face B.J. "Your dad has arranged for a friend of his who owns a private plane to take us to New York. Once there you're going to stay with another friend of his. It's already been set up, you just have to stay low." stressed Michael as he took the bag out of Braden's hand and began making his way out of the room. "Now, lets go."

He gave his godfather a nod and began following him. Soon they were outside and Braden quickly into the passenger side of the car while Michael threw his things in the backseat. The first five minutes of the car ride was completely silently, neither man saying anything. Finally Braden broke the silence by speaking.

"So my dad's life is ruined and it's all my fault isn't it."

"Braden please-"

"No I need to hear you say it. I need you to tell me how horrible I've been to my father when he's done nothing but be there for me. When mom died and I started getting into trouble, he was there. No matter how much trouble it is he's the one person I can count to be there for me when I need someone. And now, because of me he can't be that person anymore."

"You're dad will still be there for you B.J. He would never leave you."

"He can't, not if he's behind bars." Braden yelled so loud that it caused Michael to swerve in the road.

"What the hell Braden…could you keep it under control please. The last thing we need right now is to be wrapped around a tree."

He lowered his voice but the anger and hurt was still evident in his voice. "Just say it Uncle Mike. Say that I messed, I mean I really messed up and nothing is ever going to be right again."

"What do you want me to say?" asked Michael softly as he stared straight ahead.

Braden took a breath and looked over at his godfather. "I want you to say that I messed up."

His attention turned from the window and back towards a guilt-ridden Braden. In that moment he knew he could tell the young man no, anything to make him feel better but instead he spoke the truth. No matter how much it pained him to do so. "Yah you did kid. You really messed up."

"And there's nothing I can do about it."

"See that's where you're wrong. There is something you can do but it's up to you to do it."

"Really, and what would that be."

"What you should have done in the beginning. Told the truth." he answered honestly before turning his attention back to the road ahead and leaving Braden alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Tim was flipping through the channels on the hospital television when he suddenly heard a knock on his door. He instantly knew it wasn't any members of his team, none of them would take the time to knock. "Come in." he immediately replied, wondering who was knocking at his door. The door opened and Tim was surprised to find that it was Jimmy Palmer knocking at his door. A soft smile on his face and a vase of sunflowers in his hands.

"Palmer, you're here."

"I'm sorry I haven't been by to see you until now but I've been really busy, and no that's not an excuse."

Tim gave the medical assistant a nonchalant shrug. "That's okay Palmer. Ducky told me about your exams."

"Yeah, this week's been so hectic I worried that I would lose my head. Well if it wasn't already tightly connected to my body."

"I got that Palmer but it's better late than never, right."

Jimmy smiled back at the agent and scurried over to the stand to place the flowers on it. "I brought you some flowers."

"Thank-you."

"I know it isn't manly but I couldn't really find a card I liked and I didn't want to just say get well soon."

"Well what does this card say."

"Feel better soon." he answered shamefully. "I'm not really great with words."

The shameful look on Jimmy's face caused Tim to chuckle softly and wave his hand at the young man. "That's okay. I have my moments too when I'm not sure of what to say."

"That's comforting."

The two continued their conversation until Sarah came into the room interrupting them.

She was surprised to find Jimmy sitting in the room with her brother. Sarah thought that he would be alone. "Oh hey Jimmy. I didn't know you were coming by."

Jimmy shrugged and gave the youngest McGee a shy smile. "I didn't either but I had the day free so I thought I'd come by and see how McGee was doing."

"That's sweet of you." she smiled as she walked over to her brother's bed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey Tim."

"Hey. Where's mom and dad?" he asked curiously.

Sarah cleared her throat and let out a quiet cough before answering her brother. "There kinda back at your apartment, alone."

"What, why?"

"Because I sorta lied and told them I had a test to study for so they gave me the rental."

The voice and the look instantly showed Tim that his little sister was up to something. He just didn't know what. "And why did you lie?"

"Because they were really crowding me and I really needed space away from them." sighed Sarah heavily as she plopped down in the chair beside the bed. "You understand that right."

"Totally." replied Jimmy, speaking for the first time since the brother and sister began talking. He realized that he was probably interrupting a private moment between the siblings and began to blush. His entire face turning a red rosy color. "Sorry for answering, I should probably go-"

"But Palmer you just got here."

"Yeah stay, chat." added Sarah. "Please don't leave on my account."

Jimmy smiled in response. "Okay, I'll stay but I was about to go get some coffee. You want any."

"I can't have any coffee yet." Tim replied sadly. "My nurses won't allow it."

Sarah stood and smiled. "I could use a cup. Why don't I come with you down to the cafeteria, that's where the best coffee is, and we could catch up. I mean the first and last time I saw you I was accused of murder."

"Yeah that was pretty bad."

"But this time it's just two people getting to know each other."

The offer made Jimmy smile even harder and blush even more. He always thought Tim's younger sister was pretty but also way out of his league; not to mention really smart. But nevertheless she actually wanted to get to know him. Maybe there was hope for him yet. "Okay, sure. That sounds fun."

"Okay but could you give me and Tim a moment and I'll meet you down in the cafe." Jimmy gave her another smile and Tim a wave as he made his way out of the room. Sarah waited until he was gone before turning her head and looking at her brother who was sitting there with a stern look on her brother's face. The only time he had that look is whenever she had an interest in someone new. "Relax Tim." she giggled. "It's just coffee."

Tim folded his arms. "Yeah, that's how it starts." he replied sternly.

"Come on Timmy it's Jimmy, Palmer. Ducky's medical assistant. He's not even my type. Although he is kinda cute in that geeky neighbor next door sorta way and very sweet and nice. Not to mention he's in med-school which means he must have some intelligence right."

"He's pretty smart, I'll give him that."

"Still, like I said, it's just coffee." she stated again as she made her way towards the door.

Tim didn't let her leave the room before responding back. "And like I said that's how it starts." He laughed when Sarah gave him a face and left out of the room. His laughter died down, leaving one thought inside his head. "Well, she could do worst." Tim shrugged as he picked back up the remote control to the television.

* * *

Two hours later Braden slowly made his way down the hallway. In his mind the comments made by his godfather continued to replay telling him to change what was. It was in the car and in that time that Braden decided what he was going to do.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Michael as they both got out of the car. He was shocked when Braden asked him to take him to the hospital instead of going to the plane and even more surprised when the young man asked him to call NCIS. Michael didn't think B.J. would do something like that but there he was, finally doing the right thing. He was secretly proud of his best friend's son.

"Yeah. Uncle Mike you were right, about everything. I know my dad loves me and I love him and that's why I'm doing this. He shouldn't have to suffer for me anymore than he already has."

"Okay. I'll do what you asked."

Braden smiled as he gave his godfather a hug. "Thank you." was the last thing he said before walking inside the building.

He realized that it was time he grew up. Take responsibility for his own actions and deal with the consequences. It wasn't his father's burden to bear anymore and he wasn't going to let him rot away in jail for him. He didn't deserve that.

"Can I help you?"

Braden was so nervous he hadn't even noticed that he was already in the room he was looking for. In front of him was the man he'd nearly killed.

"Yeah are you Timothy McGee?"

Tim gave the man in front of him a strange look. For some reason he seemed oddly familiar but Tim couldn't place him. "Yes I am." he answered back. "Is there something you need?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About how sorry I am for what I did to you and your sister."

Now Tim knew exactly who he was talking to. The man responsible for putting him in the hospital. Braden Wilson. "What do you want?" he couldn't help but hiss angrily.

The answer for Braden was simple "For the first time in my life I want to do the right thing. I'm here to turn myself in." he replied with a soft smile. "I only hope it's not to late."

That was something Tim was not expecting. "I-"

"I've already called your agents and they should be on their way as we speak. I just wanted to say how sorry I am before they came to take me away."

"They told me that you're dad wasn't talking and that you were probably long gone by now. Maybe out of the country even."

"I almost was but I came back."

"Why, you had the perfect out."

"Because." he shrugged. "It was the right thing to do. Look I know you could never forgive me for what I did but it was a mistake, a stupid mistake. That if I could I would take back but since I've obviously can't I'm going to do my best to make it up to you." After a few moments of silence, Braden cleared his throat and spoke again. "That's all I wanted to say so I guess I'll wait outside and wait for NCIS so-"

It was that moment that Tim realized that Braden was just a kid who made a mistake. A mistake that hurt him dearly but a mistake nonetheless. The moment also made him see how sorry the young man was. Braden could have run and let his father take the fall for him but he didn't. He came forward, even if it took him a while to do some.

"You can sit down if you want and wait here."

Braden turned around and stared at Tim confused. "What."

"I said you could sit down and wait here, you know, if you want."

"But why, why would you want to be anywhere near me after what I've done."

"Because you made a mistake that you eventually owned up to. To me that says a lot about someone."

"You should hate me. I could've killed you."

"But you didn't." Tim suddenly found himself smiling. "You could have but you didn't and that's the most important thing, isn't it."

Braden found himself returning the smile. He hadn't expected the visit to go so well and yet it was going better than he could ever expect. "Thank you." he replied as he grabbed one of the chairs and sat down in it.

"By the way, you were wrong."

"About what?"

"When you said I could probably never forgive you, you were wrong. I already have."

Braden could hear himself gasping and suddenly found himself crying for the first since the night of the accident. Hot tears trickled down his face as Tim held out his hand and shook his and all the guilt and pain he'd been feeling slowly began to fade away.

* * *

"Wow, I can't believe that happened."

The arrest of Braden Wilson was easy for the team arriving quickly after they received the phone call that the young man was turning himself in. They were, however, surprised to see Braden sitting in McGee's room talking as if the two were old friends.

Everyone was worried that Braden had done something to Tim until the agent explained everything that happened. After Tim explained it all Braden complied with Tony and Ziva and allowed the two of them to arrest him without any protest.

It was later in the evening and Tim found himself surrounded by his real and work family. Everyone had gathered around to celebrate Braden's arrest and show Tim their support.

"Me neither." Tony responded to Abby's comment. "I didn't think any of us seen that coming."

Ziva nodded her own head. "I can agree with that statement. What happened today was something I don't think anybody ever expected to happen."

"I don't care how it happened I'm just glad that it did. It means that the case is officially over."

"Not so fast Abby, McGee here still has the trial to attend and testifying can be a bitch. Especially if you're buddies with the guy who almost killed you."

"He already apologized for that Tony." Tim said to his teammates. "And I forgave him."

"Which for the thousand was the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"I understand why you feel that way Sarah, I really do but Braden came to me with an apology that I accepted it. End of discussion."

"How do you know he wasn't just working you? Trying to make you feel sorry for him so he won't get the jail time he deserves."

"His apology was sincere."

Sarah gave her brother a snotty scoff and rolled her eyes. "Well if you ask me he's full of shit."

"Sarah McGee." Will yelled at his daughter. "That type of language will not be tolerated."

"Oh don't pretend you weren't thinking it."

"I know I was." Carolina muttered under her breath. She looked up to find everyone staring at her, mouths wide open. "Well I was." she shrugged causing everyone to break out into a fit of laughter.

Tim was the first one to recover from the laughter and let out a content sigh. "Like I said I'm just glad this is all over. I just want my life to be normal again and to put all of this behind me. Being in this hospital is starting to drive me crazy."

Ziva chuckled. "I know how you feel. I wish for you to come back to work as well because no offense Tony, but you suck at computers."

"Hey it's not my fault." growled Tony as he stared down the Israeli woman. "I don't have a Masters in computer forensics Ziva and you're one to talk. It's not like you can do much better."

"At least we're better than Gibbs."

"What was that Officer David?"

The three team members turned to see Gibbs walking through the door and over to them. The look on his face was stern but his eyes had a playful glare in them.

Ziva quickly became quiet and her gaze moved down to the floor. "Nothing Gibbs."

"That's what I thought."

Tony couldn't contain his laughter and out a small chuckle only to be slapped in the back of the head by Gibbs. "Thank-you boss."

"You're welcome DiNozzo." smirked Gibbs as everyone else began laughing again.

The hour quickly passed, the moments filled with light conversation and more laughing. He listened to them tell work stories and talk about the newest case they had. Tim felt better than he had in days and never wanted the night to end.

Carolina saw the sleepy gaze in her son's eyes and reached out to grab his hand. "You've had a long day sweetheart, maybe you should get some rest."

"Mom I've fine."

"You look tired."

"I'm not tired." Tim replied back with somewhat of whine. "I really am fine and I don't want to go to sleep yet."

Abby also noticed that Tim seemed tired to her as well and thought she should step in. "Maybe you should listen to your mother Timmy." Abby suggested. "You've had a really exciting day and the last thing we want is for you to over exert yourself before you get to go home."

"Abby."

She crossed her arms and gave the man a very stern non-compliant glare. "Timmy." she said in a low voice. "You need to listen to your mother because mother knows best okay. Now get some rest."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Abigail." Carolina winked at the woman who in return smiled back.

"Mom."

"Rest now."

Tim realized he didn't have much of a choice and let out a sigh. "Fine I'll sleep but I don't have to like it." he replied, closing his eyes.

"Don't worry McFiesty, we'll be back to check on you as soon as we can. I promise."

"Thanks Tony for everything."

"No probably."

The goodbyes were quick and soon Tim found himself alone in his room. At least he thought he was alone until he felt the presence of someone else in the room. He opened his eyes to see that it was Gibbs standing up at the foot of the bed. "Boss, what are you still doing here. I thought you left."

"I am in a little while." the man replied back. "I just needed to tell you something first."

"What?"

He let out a deep breath and began making his over closer to his youngest agent. Gibbs had something on his chest he needed to say and now was the perfect time to do it. "You've had very interesting couple of days. How do you feel."

"I feel better now knowing that everything's going to be okay."

"I'm glad and I also want to say that I'm proud of you McGee, I really am and I just wanted you to know that."

"Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before."

"We did, only last time I did all the talking."

Tim shook his head sadly and sighed. "I'm sorry for putting you guys through all this. If only I'd paid more attention to the road none of this would have happened and I wouldn't be here."

"McGee."

"No, boss I know what you're going to say that it wasn't my fault and a part of me knows that. I just hate being a burden on everyone and that's what I'll be until I'm completely healed."

Gibbs slapped McGee softly on the back of the head and leaned forward until he was a few inches away from Tim's face. "Hey we are a team and we take care of each other so whatever you need, no matter how embarrassing or uncomfortable it makes you feel let us know. I mean that."

He reached up and rubbed the back of his head with a smile. "Thank-you boss, for everything."

"Don't mention it."

The smile stayed on his face as he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Gibbs waited until he knew Tim was asleep before smiling one last time and leaving the room.

* * *

There the next to the last chapter is up and I hoped you liked it. I know some of you are probably hating this chapter because Braden came back and turned himself in but I wanted him to do the right thing and I figured this was the best way to do it. Plus I didn't know what else to do that didn't get him killed in the end. Still, if you hated it I'm sorry and if you didn't thanks.

P.S I have decided not to wait until next week to post the chapter. I have decided to do it today so you get two for the price of one.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary: So this is it, the final chapter. Hurry up and read so you can get to my awesome goodbye. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own. There, happy.**

* * *

**Epilogue

* * *

**

"So Probie how does it feel to be back at work?"

"It feels great." Tim grinned happily as he threw Tony on the muffins out of the basket that Abby brought for him before he had a chance to steal one. She collecting money from other agents and workers and brought it for him as a 'Welcome Back' gift.

Three months had passed since Tim's car accident and his life was slowly getting back normal. After he was released from the hospital Tim spent his recovery for the first week at his own apartment, that was until Abby decided he should stay with her for his recovery. Her excuse, she was tired of constantly worrying about him hurting himself but Tim knew different though he never said anything about it. Tim didn't mind staying with Abby and in a way it made their relationship even stronger.

His parents waited until he was out of the hospital before returning back home but made sure to call him everyday and Sarah came to stay with him every weekend. The rest of his teammates were also frequent in the Scuito apartment, Ziva sometimes bringing him home cooked meals and Tony giving him the current office gossip. Gibbs, Ducky, Palmer, even the Director Vance stopped by to check on him and make sure he was doing okay.

Tim's injuries healed better than anyone expected and four weeks after leaving the hospital the cast on his arm came off. This allowed him to do more things but working at NCIS wasn't one of them, at least not yet anyway. Tim still had a boot on broken leg and was going to physical therapy three times a week to help the healing process and reduce the chances of him having future problems. Finally the cast was off and Tim could walk freely again.

That was two weeks ago and after a clean bill of health from the doctor Tim was finally able to return back to his desk at NCIS. He knew he wouldn't be able to do field work for at least another week but sitting at the desk was enough for him.

"I'm glad you're back too McGee. You're replacement, not really a fun guy."

From the look on Tony's face Tim knew that the senior field had done something terrible. "Why, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing bad really." shrugged Tony. "Well not bad to me anyways."

Ziva giggled as she made her way to Tim's desk and stood next to Tony. Grabbing a muffin from Tim's basket, she smiled. "Not only did Tony continuously eat the food Kenneth brought from home he also glued his fingers to his keyboard, twice."

"That's not major, that's initiation."

"He didn't think so, he immediately requested to be transferred after the second time."

"Well what does that say about him if he can't a few friendly pranks." scoffed Tony, rolling his eyes. "It says that he can't handle immense pressure, that's what that says."

"Or that you're a complete bastard who has no respect for anyone." Tim smirked while Ziva laughed.

"I second that."

"McGee, I'm going to let that pass since this is your first day back but as for you Ziva-"

Her arms folded across her chest and she gave him one of her deadly, "I'll kill you stares." that she was famous for. "Yeah."

Tony gulped, to frightened to move from under Ziva's death glare. "You get a pass too." he replied, clearing his throat.

"Wise decision DiNozzo." Gibbs smirked as he walking over to his desk and tapped a few keys on his keyboard. "Gear up, we have a body."

"Hey boss."

Gibbs gave Timothy a smile as he too grabbed a muffin from the basket. "Welcome back McGee."

He smiled and watched his team wave goodbye to him before disappearing in the elevator. Tim was so busy watching them leave that he didn't notice Abby standing behind watching him.

"Don't worry, you'll be back out there soon."

Tim turned around and gave Abby her a smile. "God I hope so." he spoke honestly. I know I've said that being back here was enough but I really miss being out there in the field."

"I know you do Timmy." she smiled, throwing her arms around his neck. "But until then you could always come down to my lab and help me out."

"What you working on?"

"Oh you know, the usual. Forensics."

"Sounds awesome. Thanks for the muffin basket by the way. You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did. I had to show you how much I've missed you."

"Abby I've been living with you for three months." he chuckled. "How could you miss me."

"I know but it's not the same as working with you. You're the only one who knows my system, not to mention know what I'm saying when I'm trying to explain things. It's been hard not having you here by my side."

"Thanks Abby and yes I would love to come down and help you in your lab." Tim smiled, stood up and followed Abby to the elevator.

They were walking down the hall to Abby's lab when the Goth softly punched Tim in the arm. "So McGee, since today is your official first day back at work I thought we'd go out to dinner tonight. You know, to celebrate."

"I would love to go but I already have plans with Natalya. You remember her, my nurse from the hospital right."

"Of course I remember her." Abby said with a huff as she crossed her arms across her chest. "How could I forget sponge bath Natalya?"

Tim immediately felt bad after see the look on his friend's face. "She offered to take me out last week after my boot came off but she suddenly had to work so we decided to reschedule for tonight. I'm sorry…if I'd known you wanted to do something I wouldn't have said yes."

"It's fine McGee." she quickly said. "I'm fine, or at least I will be fine. It was stupid of me not to ask you ahead of time if you had a date or not."

"Oh no, it's not a date. She has a boyfriend, we just got along so well in the hospital and now she just wants to hang out that's all. I bet she wouldn't mind if you came along."

"I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"You wouldn't be intruding. Her boyfriend's going to be there and apparently he's a fan of my books."

"Of course he is, they're awesome."

"Thanks Abby." he replied as he playfully nudged Abby in the shoulder. "Come on. It'll be fun, I promise and besides, she likes you. Told me so herself."

She couldn't resist a smile and happily threw her arms around Tim's neck. "Okay you wore me down McGee I'll come but only if you're sure." she grinned as she let him go.

"I am."

"Then I'll be there but no drinking on your part seeing as how you're still taking pain medication. I don't want you to get all sick and loopy on me. It will totally ruin the evening."

"Of course it would and we wouldn't want that to happen would we."

"Of course we wouldn't." Abby smiled, slipping her arm through Tim's and kissing his cheek as they finally made their way inside her office.

* * *

**There the story is finally over. I would just like to thank all you guys for reading this story for the past couple of months. You don't know good it felt to know that there was people out there who like the things you wrote. You guys were totally awesome and your reviews and comments always brought a smile to my face. Because of you I have the courage to come back and post more stories and believe me I have a lot rattling around in my brain. And don't be frightened, I'm like Jason I always come back. So, until next story **

**Fireflies and shooting stars,**

**LadyCizzle.  
**


End file.
